All In A Days Work
by HermioneLumos
Summary: Lindas niece gets into some big trouble... Will Lenny and herself come to the rescue before its too late? Includes some dialog from the episode... Please review! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

"Britney, just leave it." Staff nurse Andrews said as she walked into the ED with one of her sisters kids that she had taken over. Britney had been suspended from her school.  
"But I want to do my homework!" She moaned, wanting her laptop back that Linda took away.  
"I know for sure that you only want your lapto to talk to your friends through internet chat rooms." Linda said.  
"No I dont! I need to do homework." Britney said.  
"Do it the old fashioned way then. A pen and paper." Linda said, putting Britneys laptop in her locker.  
"You're the worst." Britney said, sitting down at the table and getting her phone out.  
"I only want you to do well in school." The nurse replied. "Msn won't help you."  
"I told you! I wasn't going to use chat!" Britney said.  
"Give me one good reason why I should believe you." Linda said to Britney. "You slapped me round the face yesterday."  
"Whats that got to do with this?" Britney asked.  
"I don't know if I should trust you or not." Linda shook her head.  
"Look." Britney said. "Give me my laptop, and I will do my homework. I will show you at the end of the day if you don't believe me."  
"One chance." Linda said, pulling out the laptop. "If I find out you were lying, then I know where I stand."  
"Whats the wifi code?" Britney asked.  
"You don't need internet to type up." Linda said.  
"But-"  
"No buts. All you need is WordPad on there, you don't need the internet to type."  
"Fine." Britney said, sulking.  
"Don't look at me like that." Linda said. "You are lucky I even gave you the laptop after what you did to me."  
"Im sorry! Alright?" Britney shouted.  
"Yeah. Okay." Linda said, rolling her eyes and leaving Britney in the staff room.

She sighed as she shut the door behind her, jumping whenLenny said right in her ear,  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah." Linda said. "You scared me."  
"Sorry." Lenny apologised. "Whats wrong now?"  
"She wants to talk to her friends on chat when she has homework to do." Linda said. "I gave her a chance to show me she won't talk to them, but I can't trust her at the minute."  
"Im not surprised." Lenny said. "She should be grateful youeven gave it to her."  
"I didn't give her the internet code though." Linda smirked at him.  
"Does she need to do any research? She might need it if she does."  
"No. Just a type up." Linda said.  
"Okay." Lenny said. "I will keep checking up on her throughout the day for you."  
"Thanks Lenny. I will be too." Linda said, smiling at him.

Meanwhile, in the staff room, Britney was searching high and low, looking for anysigns to tell her the six digit code to the wifi. She searched everywhere, on top of lockers, under the sofa, in books. She gave up, sat down with her elbow resting on the table with her head on her hand. Her eyes darted to the pencil pot infront of her, where she saw a pieve of paper sticking out the top.  
"Gotcha." She whispered under her breath, and entered it into her laptop.

Lenny had a bit of spare time on his hands, and decided to check on Britney for Linda like he said. He looked through the window and saw Britney laughing to herself, or what appeared to be herself.  
"If you are on MSN now, you will be in big trouble." Lenny warned her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Im not on msn." She said.  
"Yes you are. You are doing something I used to do when I lied."  
"Whats that?"  
"Im not going to tell you or you will know not to do it." He told her.  
"Look, I was only asking a friend to look up for me something about Macbeth, okay?" Britney told him.  
"Your doing that thing again." Lenny told her. "And the book is right there." He pointed to her folder on the table, where 'Macbeth' lay under it.  
"I want to know when it was published!" Britney shot back.  
"It always says in the front." Lenny said, picking up the book and showing her. "And anyway, how did you get the code?"  
"I guessed it." She shrugged.  
"No you didn't." Lenny shook his head. "You found it there, didnt you?" He looked towards the pencil pot.  
"Yes." Britney sighed in defeat. "My phone ain't working. I wanted to text a friend, but it wouldnt send."  
"Yeah, okay." Lenny said. "Linda won't be happy."  
"Please, don't tell her." Britney pleaded.  
"I have to." Lenny said. "You should have listened to her." He saw Britney roll her eyes, and he left the room.

"Oi." He said playfully across the ED to get Linda to turn around. "Linda."  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Britney found the wifi code."  
"What? How?"  
"She just found it." Lenny said. "She was on msn."  
"Howd you know?"  
"She did the thing I always do when I lie." He told her. "I asked her what she wanted, and she wanded to know when Macbeth was published. I told her it was in the front of her book."  
"Why would she want to know when it was published?" Linda asked, confused.  
"It was just an excuse." Lenny said.  
"I will go and take it off her." Linda said, walking to the staff room.  
"Good luck." Lenny snorted, and got back to work.

"I can't believe you." Linda said, angry. "You go completely against my instructions."  
"I just wanted to talk to my friends! My crappy phone won't send any texts out."  
"Watch your mouth." Linda warned.  
"Why can't I talk to my friends and do my homework at the same time?" She asked.  
"They will be a distraction!"  
"No they won't!"  
"Yeah they will." Linda said, shutting britneys laptop and picking it up.  
"Hey! Thats mine!" Britney said, trying to pull it back.  
"No. Im looking after it." Linda tried to pry her hands off.  
"Get off!" Britney shouted, and Lenny walked in behind Britney, grabbing her hand.  
"Thats enough!" Lenny said, still having a grip on Britneys arm.  
"She can do what she wants." Linda said, putting the laptop down on the table and walking back into the ED.  
"You should be lucky to have someone like Linda looking after you." Lenny said. "Treating her like this will make her want to put you back into care."  
"Maybe thats what I want!" Britney spat at him.  
"What. You want none of your real family with you?" Lenny said to her. "Linda doesn't have to put up with all this from you Britney. She can put you back into care."  
"Good." Britney said, opening her laptop.  
"I don't think so." Lenny said, slamming it shut and putting it into his locker.  
"What are you doing?" Britney asked.  
"Keeping this from you. Do your homework on paper." He pointed at the paper and pen, before leaving Britney alone with no laptop.

"I don't know how you put up with her, Linda." Lenny said to her.  
"Neither do I." She said.  
"I took her laptop off her." Lenny said.  
"Thanks." Linda said, leaning onto the counter and folding her arms on it.

No one checked on Britney for a while, until a few hours later, Lenny decided he had better go and see what she has been up to.  
"Britney?" He said, sticking his head in the staff room, to find her sitting on the sofa with her laptop.  
"How on earth did you get that?" He asked. "You broke into my locker?"  
"Maybe." She said cockily.  
"I don't believe you." He shook his head. "How did you even get into it?"  
"I went to camp one year. There are loads of stethoscopes in here and I just listened."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"But you broke into my locker? Why?"  
"I wanted my laptop?" She said.  
"Obviously." Lenny said. "Im not even going to bother taking it from you this time. I know you will find some way to get it back." He left, slamming the door behind him, trying to get Britney to feel some what guilty.

It didn't work.

The end of both of their shifts soon approached, and Linda went to check on her niece.  
"Britney?" She said, poking her head through the door. Britney wasn't there. "Britney?" Linda went over to her laptop which was open and switched on, left on the table. There was a conversation on the screen.

Jason19: Be there in 15. Got a blue estate wiv mirror missing.  
Britknee: K

The last recieved message she got was 10 minutes ago.  
"Lenny!" Linda called out.  
"Whats up?" He asked.  
"Come and look at this." Linda said. Lenny could see the worry in Lindas eyes.  
"Where is she?" He asked, looking around.  
"Look." She replied, showing him her laptop. He looked shocked.  
"Does she know anyone named Jason?"  
"Not that im aware of!"  
"She could still be outside." Lenny said, running out of the ED, with Linda on his tail.

"Britney?" He called out, looking around. He said a girl walking towards a blue estate. She was a good twenty metres away though. "Britney!" Britney just looked at him, and then sat into the car. "BRITNEY!" He shouted, trying to run after the car, but it was no good. Linda came up behind him about ten seconds later.  
"You seen her?"  
"She just got in the car." Lenny said, running his hand through his hair.  
"Maybe Noel can show us the CCTV tapes, to try and get the number plate?" Linda suggested, worried for her nieces safety. "What I don't want to do is go to the police."  
"Why?"  
"She has already been suspended, and if I call the police,"  
"She could go back into care..." Lenny finished her sentence. "Lets go and find Noel.

A few minutes later, they were in the reception, looking at the security tapes.  
"Can you see the number plate, there?" Lenny pointed his finger to the screen when Noel paused it.  
"No. Its dirty. You can get fined for that, you know."  
"That doesn't help." Lenny said. "Whats that?" He said pointing to the ticket on the front of the car.  
"Thats a parking permit." Noel replied. "That estate round the corner. Irmead estate."  
"Thanks Noel." Linda said, rushing out of the ED with Lenny.  
"Ill drive." Lenny said, as they rushed to his car.

**(Look, I know its pretty much just like the episode, but Im so changing the part afterwards... Just to let you all know!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What car are we looking for again?" Linda asked as they neared the Irmead estate carpark.  
"Blue estate with the wing mirror missing." Lenny said.  
"Well, I cant see one on this floor." Linda said, after they circled the first floor.  
"Lets go up then."

"There!" Linda said, pointing to a clue car. They parked the car and went to take a closer look.  
"There is a mirror missing too." Lenny said. "She's got to be here somewhere."  
"Well, what do we do?"  
"We ask." Lenny said, as they took off for the doors.  
"I will take this floor. You take the one above." Linda told him, and started knocking on doors. Lenny ran up the stairs and did the same. Lenny was done before Linda.  
"Found anything?" Lenny asked, catching up to his collegue.  
"No." Linda said looking through the letterbox of one of the doors. "I think there is someone in there though."

What Linda didn't know, was that Britney was there, inside that room.  
"Shhh." The man said to the young girl. "Be quiet." Britney just stood there, as she didn't know what to do. The man had made her dress in these clothes that didn't suit her, and they were just slutty. Britney started to get worried.

"There is no one there, Linda." Lenny said, and tried to pull her away.  
"Yeah..." Linda said, walking away but keeping her eyes on the door, hoping it would open and reveal her niece.  
"Where is she? She isn't in this block." Lenny said.  
"Lets try the next block then." Linda said, taking off in another direction.  
"We are going to run out of options." Lenny told her. "If we don't find her soon, we will have to call the police."  
"I know. Lets just check this block first, alright?" Linda said, worrying about her nieces safety. She wanted to look after her, not get her put back into care...

Meanwhile, in the room, Britney still stood there in the slutty clothes.  
"Im going to have to remember this." The man said, picking up his phone and taking pictures. "You're beautiful." Britney didn't answer.  
"Im thirsty." She said.  
"I will get you a drink then." The man said, going into the kitchen. He put on the kettle, found some juice, and put it in a glass. He filled it with water, and then turned to his cupboard. Opening it, he took out a pot of pills, and put them on the worktop. He grabbed a spoon, crushed the tablets and put them into the drink he was intending to give Britney. Britney was in the other room, trying to open the door. He had locked it, and she had absolutely no idea where the keys were. Searching though draws and cupboards, she had a plan. She wanted a mobile phone, so she took his, and hid behind the arm chair.  
"Britney?" The man called out, noticing that she wasn't there. "Britney? Britney, don't do this." He said, and began to frantically search the house.

He couldn't find her, but he didn't search very well. He unlocked the door, peered outside, and while he did so, Britney snuck out from behind the chair and grabbed the cane from behind the living room door. She hid round the door as she heard the man come back in. She swung the cane and hit him on his head, and she legged it out the door.

"Linda, she isn't here." Lenny said to her.  
"She has to be!" Linda replied. "Where would she go?"  
"I don't know." Lenny said. "But we have looked hih and low, and we havent found her. Maybe its best if we phone the police..."  
"No." Linda said. "Ask these lot first." She pointed to a group of boys who were watchin a boy racer car speed around and around the car park.  
"They won't know." Lenny said. "They weren't here earlier."  
"It won't hurt to ask." Linda said.

"Britney, come back!" The man shouted, but she carried on running until she found the door to the car park. She ran out, but the man caught her.  
"Get off me!" She shouted, struggling against his grip.  
"BRITNEY!" Lenny shouted, upon seeing the girl. The man let go after he realised they knew the girl.  
"Lenny!" Britney called, and ran. The boy racer car was speeding around the corner though.  
"Look out!" Linda called, seeing it. Britney carried on running. The car was gaining on her, and she took one step out into the road, and the car collided with her at a very high speed.  
"BRITNEY!" Linda screamed, running up to her. Britney was gasping on the floor, shaking. Blood covered her face, and she was in a lot of pain. "Oh my God Britney!"  
"I..." Britney tried to get out, but it came as a rasp. "Im sorry."  
"Don't be. Stay still." Lenny said, worrying, and getting his mobile out of his pocket.

"I need an ambulance!" Lenny said into the phone. "Irmead estate car park!" He said desperately, before hearing Britney choking.  
"Her airway is blocked!" Linda said, panicking. "She will need a tracheotemy."  
"We don't have the equiptment!" Lenny said, wishing the ambulance would arrive soon.  
"We need to do this, otherwise she could die!" Linda cried to Lenny, and rummaged though her handbag. "I have nail scissors and a pen..."  
"The nail scissors will do..." Lenny sighed, watching Britney becoming still. "Take the spring and ink out of the pen and give me the barrel."

Linda did as she was told, as the man stood on, watching.  
"I didn't touch her, I swear!" He said to them.  
"Yeah, but what were you thinking?" Lenny said to him. "She is just a little kid!"  
"Im sorry." The man cried, watching the two basically operate on the girl.  
"Linda, pen barrel." Lenny asked, as he made a suitably sized hole.  
"Here." Linda gave him it with skaing hands. She watched Lenny insert it, and she felt physically sick. Lenny blew into it, to try and get air through.  
"Its not deep enough." He said, takin it out and shoving it into Lindas hand, making her feel even worse. He took the scissors back and deepened the hole a little bit so that it wasn't too deep. Linda kept her hand open with the barrel on it so Lenny was free to take it. He inserted it again, and blew again, making Britney gasp for air.

Linda felt gradually worse, and she stood up to go around the corner. She gagged on her way there, and threw up around the side. Lenny turned and saw her as she walked back. She was extremely pale.  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Fine." She said, her eyes watering. "Its just shock."

That minute, an ambulance came around the corner, screeching to a halt only metres from the accident.  
"Linda, Lenny?" Dixie said as she got out the bag around the back.  
"Quick." Linda cried. "Its Britney."  
"Oh." Dizie said, rushing to her side. "A bit of a DIY job here then?"  
"Yeah." Lenny said.  
"You just saved her life." Dixie smiled at them both. "Don't cry, Linda. We will get her safe."

Lenny walked up to Jeff, who was radioing in.  
"Jeff." Lenny whispered. "You see the man watching?"  
"Yeah."  
"He was the one that took her." Lenny said. "Can you call the police?"  
"Already did it on the way. When its a car crash, we tell them." He said, and then the police car turned up.  
"Oh, thanks." Lenny said, and went back to Linda and Britney.  
"Was she KO'ed?" Dixie asked.  
"No, but she has been out since she couldnt breath and we had to do the tracheotemy." Linda stuttered, crying. Lenny put his arm around her back and held her close. She leaned on him.  
"Thats him." Lenny called to the police, pointing towards the man. He looked scared, and backed away. The police ran after him, and handcuffed him soon after, and dragged him along to the police car. They drove off to the police station.  
"Jeff, can you get a spinal board and a neck brace?"  
"Sure!" Jeff said, rushing them over to Dixie.  
"Can you help me slide it under her?" Dixie asked Lenny.  
"Sure." He said, holding Britneys head while Dixie took hold of her thighs.  
"One, two, three." Dixie said, and they rolled Britney so she was on her side, and slowly slid the board under her. Dixie attached the neck brace.  
"Will she be alright?" Linda cried.  
"Sure she will, love." Dixie reassured Linda. Jeff came over and helped Dixie lift Britney into the back of the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I go with her?" Linda cried to Dixie, shocked.  
"Of course you can, love." Dixie replied, as Linda stepped into the back of the ambulance. "Wait." Linda said just before the back doors closed. "Lenny, are you coming?"  
"I will meet you there, I have my car." Lenny said, concerned about Linda and her niece."  
"Okay." Linda said, and sat down, putting her hands over her face, as she continued to cry.  
"Dont cry." Dixie said, as she put her arm around Linda's back, and rubbed it. "She will be alright."  
"You don't know that." Linda shook her head. "I haven't seen injuries like that on people that lived."  
"I had a paramedics hunch." Dixie raised her eyebrow at Linda and smiled. "Im never wrong about my hunches. Anyway, think positive."  
"Think positive?" Linda asked. "How?"  
"Just think. Maybe she would have learnt from this, to listen to her aunt." Dixie said.  
"Yeah, but she might not live to learn from it!"  
"Linda, love, she will be okay." Dixie said, trying to comfort the younger woman. She just watched Linda sob, as she had her arm around her back.  
"Can we take her to St James?" Linda said, looking at Dixie with blotchy eyes. "I don't want everyone seeing her."  
"Holby is a lot closer..." Dixie said.  
"Never mind then." Linda said. "I want the best, fastest treatment for her."  
"Okay." Dixie said, looking at Britney, unconscious on the trolley. She knew the injuries were life threatening, and she didn't know for sure that she would survive, but her paramedics hunch told her otherwise, and she knew well enough not to go against it.

They soon arrived at the hospital, and Jeff joined Dixie around the back of the ambulance to wheel out Britney. Zoe, Sam and Nick were waiting for them.  
"This is Britney Andrews, hit by a car, had a DIY tracheotemy fitted." Dixie explained to them.  
"Who did it?" Zoe asked, as she took hold of the trolley. "Who did the tracheotemy?"  
"Me and Lenny." Linda said, thickly because she had been crying.  
"You probably saved her life, you know." Zoe told Linda. Zoe and the rest of the team didn't look shocked, so they must have been told in advance. They wheeled Britney into resus, and Linda knew to wait outside the swing doors, as she was a relative. She felt sick, knowing that it was her niece being worked on. Shefelt helpless, and it made her feel even worse. She had a headache from the crying, and it was giving her nausea and dizziness.

She felt the dizziness get worse, and she grabbed onto the window frame in the door for support. It still didn't help her, but someone grabbed her from behind.  
"Maybe its best if you sit down..." Lenny said, concerned for her health, as well as her nieces. Lenny walked into the ED to find Linda in that state. "Lets go to the relatives room, okay?"  
"No, I need to see if she is okay!" Linda said, trying to wriggle out of his grip, increasing her dizziness.  
"No, Linda. You need to sit down." Lenny said, feeling her shaking.  
"No." She said, still fighting. She felt worse, and saw darkness gathering around the edges of her eyes, making her knees buckle.  
"Linda." Lenny sighed, as he helped her up again, and guided her towards the relatives room.

Inside, he made her sit on the sofa, and he sat next to her, taking her into a hug. She sobbed into his chest as she started to feel a bit better. She couldn't stop crying though. She took those kids into care, and now one of them could be dying and she had no way of stopping it.

Her sobs soon subsided and Lenny still held her in an embrace. He looked at her, as he noticed her breathing becoming more even, and it turned out that the exausted nurse had fallen asleep on him. He didn't find this a problem though, but found it quite pleasant.

The door opened, and Zoe appeared.  
"Linda, Britney is-" She stopped, as she saw her collegue asleep.  
"Shh." Lenny said, as he continued to rub Lindas back, soothing her, even as she slept.  
"I will come back later." She whispered.  
"Wait, Zoe." Lenny whispered back.  
"What?"  
"Is Britney okay?" He wanted to know.  
"She is stable at the minute. Has some broken ribs, and a minor head injury. We are taking her up now for an MRI to see if any bones in her neck and spine have been fractured."  
"Okay, thanks Zoe." He said, looking at Linda to see if she was still sleeping. She was, and he was glad that he didn't wake her in the veryshort conversation he had with Zoe.

He was soon getting tired from running around all evening looking for Britney, and he also fell asleep, whilst watching over Linda. Both slept soundlessly through the night, having staff come and check on them at regular intervals.

The morning soon came, and Lenny was soon to awake. He lifted his arms up, stretched, and found that his neck had gone stiff from sitting upright in a chair all night. He didnt realise that Linda fell asleep on him until after he moved, moving her in the process, waking her up.  
"Oh, sorry." He apologised, his speech thick with sleep. Linda soon realised where she was, almost crying again.  
"Sorry. I fell asleep on you, didn't I?" She asked, wiping her eyes.  
"Yes, but its fine." Lenny said. He could see she was still upset over last night. "Come here." He said, opening his arms, welcoming her for a hug. She took her, and began sobbing again.  
"I have good news." He said, and Linda looked up at him. "Britney is okay. Minor head injury, a few broken ribs, and they took her up for an MRI to see if she had broken any of her vertibrae." Lenny explained. "I fell asleep after that."  
"Dixie was right." Linda said, still looking at Lenny.  
"How?" Lenny asked, confused.  
"She told me she would be alright. One of her hunches." Linda smiled at him, and Lenny smiled back. Linda put her arms around him, hugging him close.  
"Good ole Dixie." Lenny said, putting his arm around Linda. She looked up at him, and he looked back down at her. In that eye contact, they shared something special, and they both knew that they were right for each other. Without breaking the contact, Lenny leaned down, and Linda reached up, and their lips connected for the very first time.

Pulling away, they smiled at each other, and then began to laugh. They still held their embrace, and stayed that way for a little while longer, until Linda spoke up.  
"Id better go and see Britney." She said, standing up.  
"I will come with you." Lenny said, standing up, and following his new girlfriend out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda walked to see Britney with Linda, with his arm around her back. They entered the room, and the first thing they noticed was how quiet it was. Britney was never quiet.  
"Britney?" Linda said, tears silently falling down her face. She reached the bed, and saw Britney was still out. "Oh my god." Linda said, putting her hand to her mouth, and sobbed.  
"Shh, she will be alright." Lenny said, picking up the patient notes. "The MRI came back clear."  
"She must be in so much pain." Linda cried, sitting down next to her nieces bed. Lenny put his arms around Linda, and Linda did the same. "Do you know when she will wake up?"  
"No, I don't. Im sorry." Lenny apologised.

Zoe was about to walk into the room, but then she saw Linda cuddled up to Lenny, and thought it would be best to leave them alone.  
"Oi, Noel." Zoe whispered.  
"What?"  
"Look!" Zoe pointed into the room at the two.  
"Oh, Lenny and Linda! Never saw that coming." Noal said sarcastically.  
"Really?" Zoe gasped at him, not getting the sarcasm.  
"No." Noel said. "It was obvious, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah." Zoe said.  
"The way they act around each other, you could tell it was coming." Noel said.  
"What we all looking at?" Big Mac said, coming around the corner, and peered through the glass. "Oh, together at last." He said, making everyone chuckle.  
"Nick." Noel called.  
"Whats going on?" Nick asked.  
"Look." Noel said, and Nick looked through the door.  
"Aww, leave them alone, give them some privacy." Nick said, getting back to his job. Zoe huffed.  
"Well, I think its good that they are together now." She said after him.  
"Me too, Zoe." Nick called, and smiled at them all.

Lenny and Linda sat in the room oblivious to their audience. Lenny moved his neck around after a while as it was still stiff from sleeping, and he looked at the door, but saw his collegues smiling at him.  
"Ugh." He said.  
"What?" Linda looked up at him, as she moved her arms further around his torso.  
"We have an audience." He said, making Linda look towards the door. Linda instantly drew away from Lenny, making her cheeks flush. Lenny stood up, and walked to the door to talk to the nosy people watching them.  
"What?" He sighed.  
"You and Linda, ay?" Big Mac patted him on the shoulder.  
"Yes, whats wrong with that?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Zoe said. "We think its great!"  
"Well, thanks, but there really isnt anything to see." He said.  
"Shouldn't you both be working, anyway?" Zoe asked.  
"Oh, crap." Lenny said. Being with Linda had made him completely forget about his own job. He went back into the room with Linda, and explained. "I completely forgot that I had to work today."  
"Oh, me too!" Linda said, quickly pulling herself together.  
"No, im sure that after the circumstances, Nick would have given you the day off." Lenny said.  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah." Lenny said. "I will check for you when I sign in."  
"Thank you." Linda said, walking up to him and quickly kissing him. They heard loads of "Awww"s coming from the door, and they both turned to see that their audience had returned.  
"Dont you have anywhere to be?" They heard Dylan say to them all as he peered into the room.  
"Thank you!" Lenny said, motioning towards Dylan, as the crowd disappeared. "Look, you stay here, and I will go and sort this out." He said to Linda.  
"Okay." She said, getting settled into the chair. It was going to be along day.

"Nick, sorry I didn't start earlier, I completely forgot with Britney coming in." Lenny explained when he found his boss.  
"I know, I understand." Nick said. "Thats why I gave you the day off, as well as Linda."  
"You did?"  
"Sure." Nick said, smiling at Lennys shocked face.  
"Thanks Nick!" Lenny said, before rushing off back to find Linda.

"Hey Linda." Lenny said, walking back in with no scrubs on.  
"You're not working?" She asked, seeing this.  
"Nope. Nick gave me the day off. And you, obviously." He smiled. "Has anyone come in to tell you when she should wake up?"  
"No, not yet." Linda shook her head, looking to her niece for any sign of movement.  
"I can go and see if you want." Lenny offered.  
"Thanks." Linda said, smiling through watering eyes.

"Hey Zoe. You were working on Britney, right?"  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"Do you know when she could wake up?" He asked.  
"Sorry, but no. We have given her a lot of pain meds, and she has a head injury, so its just a waiting game from here. Im sorry." She saw Lennys face drop.  
"Okay, thanks." He said.  
"I personally don't think you will be waiting too much." She said, trying to cheer him up. "Her injuries weren't that bad considering the circumstances."  
"Thanks, Zoe." Lenny said, before returning to Linda.

"What did she say?" Linda asked Lenny as he walked into the room, eagar to know the answer.  
"She doesn't know." Lenny said.  
"Who did you ask?" Linda asked.  
"Oh, Zoe." He told her. "She said that she doesn't think it will be that long though, looking at her."  
"Oh, thats okay then, I guess." Linda said, looking down.  
"Don't be sad, alright? It could even be today." Lenny said, trying to make her a little more cheerful.  
"But it might be next week." Linda said.  
"You don't know that." Lenny said, walking up to her, and sitting down in the chair next to her. He motioned for her to sit on his lap, and she did so, willingly. He put his arms around her, and she leaned against him.  
"I hope you're right." She said after a little while of thinking to herself, and she took hold of Britneys hand, rubbing the back with her thumb soothingly.  
"Look, lets go and get a coffee, yeah?" Lenny offered.  
"Okay." She said, as Lenny led her out of the room, holding her hand in the process.


	5. Chapter 5

"One cappucino, no sugar with milk, and a latte with one sugar." Lenny ordered.  
"How do you know thats what I like?" Linda asked, smiling.  
"Ive always known..." He said. "Ever since you got it the first day you got here."  
"Awww." Linda said, reaching up to kiss him. "You know how to make a girl feel better." Lenny smiled, and took the coffee cups from the counter, handing Linda hers.  
"Thanks." She said, and took a sip.  
"No problem." Lenny said, and he saw Linda rummaging threw her pocket for money to pay him.  
"Here." Linda said, giving him the one pound twenty.  
"No." Lenny said, giving it back. "My treat."  
"Really?" Linda smiled. "Such a gentleman."  
"I know." Lenny said.  
"Oh, very modest." Linda said, chuckling, as they reached the staff room and sat down ready to enjoy their coffee's in comfort. They both sat on the sofa in there, and Linda wrapped her hands around the coffee cup to warm them up.

Just as they were getting settled and nearly half way through their coffees, Zoe walked in to give them good news.  
"Guys, Britney is waking up. Thought Id let you know." She told them, before leaving the room.  
"Oh." Linda said, standing up from the sofa, nearly dropping her coffee.  
"Careful." Lenny said, pointing at the coffee. "I bought that." He smiled.  
"I know." Linda smiled back, before holding it in one hand and motioning Lenny to join her. "You coming?"  
"Sure." He said, following her out to the wards.

"Britney?" Linda whispered as she walked into the room, hoping that Britney wasn't in much pain.  
"Hmm?" Was the reply she got. Linda guessed that Britney was still sleepy. She walked up to the bed, and took Britneys hand in hers.  
"You feeling alright?" Linda asked, checking when she last had pain medication.  
"I have a bit of a headache." Britney admitted. "But its fine."  
"I will get you some more pain meds soon." Linda said, as Lenny walked up and put his arm around Linda. Britney noticed.  
"Oh...Are you two like, together?" She asked.  
"Well, yeah. Now." Linda said, looking at Lenny.  
"How are you feeling Britney?" Lenny asked her.  
"Fine." Britney said. "What happened anyway? I can't remember."  
"Do you remember getting into a strangers car?" Lenny raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yeah, I know that!" She said. "I meant, what happened that put me in here?"  
"Oh... The man that you were with grabbed you as you were trying to run to us, in the car park, and you ran into the road as a car came around the corner really fast." Linda said, eyes full of tears again, but she wasnt going to let them slide down her cheeks.  
"Oh." Britney said, looking guilty. "Sorry."  
"You scared me to death Britney." Linda said, nearly letting a tear fall, but she quickly wiped it away.  
"I know, I wont ever do it again." She said, shaking her head, then wincing at the action.  
"I wont hold my breath." Linda said.  
"I mean it. I wont ever do it again." She told her, and Linda rubbed the back of Britneys hand with hers. Lenny pulled Linda into him to show encouragement.  
"Im going to get someone on duty to give you some more pain relief." Lenny said to Britney. "Is that okay with you?" He asked Linda.  
"Yeah its okay with me." She said. "And you?" She said to Britney.  
"Yeah, my head hurts." Britney said, putting her hand to her forehead, and feeling the bandage. "What did I don to my head?"  
"You got a gash, from where the car hit you." Linda said, looking at her with concern.  
"Oh. Do I have any more injuries that I don't know about?"  
"You have a few broken ribs..." Linda said, never thinking she would have to say anything like this to a relative.  
"Oh, I found out about them already." Britney said, putting her hand on them. "They hurt when I breath."  
"They will, but they will get better with rest." Linda said, as Lenny walked back in.  
"Zoe will come in a minute, to quickly check you over before giving you more." Lenny told her, before getting back to his original position with his arm around Linda.  
"Im glad you are together, you know." Britney said, looking at them.  
"Maybe that head injury did more damage than we thought." Lenny said, playfully. "You were never this nice."  
"Well, this changes things." Britney said. "Zoe told me when I wont up what you did to save me. Why did you save me? All Ive been is a bitch to you."  
"We did it because we care." Lenny said.  
"Yeah, and I love you like my own child." Linda said, grinning at her. "However much you protested."  
"I know that now." Britney said, as Zoe walked into the room.

"Ready for some pain relief?" Zoe asked, smirking again when she saw Lenny with his arm around Linda's back. Lenny saw.  
"Yes, Zoe, we are together." Lenny said, looking at her with an annoyed expression.  
"I know. I think its great." She replied.  
"Then whats with the smirk?"  
"I didn't think you would ever get together." She shrugged. "But now, you are."  
"Yeah." Linda said, as Zoe took Britneys patient notes from her.  
"Your last dose was a few hours ago." Zoe said. "So we can give you some more."  
"Thanks." Britney said.  
"You will get sleepy with this one, though." Zoe warned.  
"Okay." Britney said, with a perfectly timed yawn.  
"Looks like you could need it too." Zoe said, as she saw the yawn. Britney laughed. Zoe put the pain relief through an IV line already inserted into Britneys arm, and you could see Britney visibly relax. She shut her eyes, and fell asleep with Lenny and Linda watching.

"I still cant believe you two are together." Zoe said, as she left the room, letting the door swing behind her.  
"Well, we are." Linda said quietly, looking at Lenny, before kissing him. Lenny pulled away a few minutes later.  
"Why don't we go for a walk in the park round the corner?" He suggested.  
"Yeah, that sounds nice." Linda smiled, before they left the room, hand in hand.

They got to the park, and found a nice spot in the field with the sun bearing down. Lenny layed down on the grass, covering his eyes from the sun, and Linda layed next to him, cuddling up and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"This is nice." Linda said, as she felt a bit tired.  
"Yeah." Lenny said, turning his head and squinting to keep out the sunlight. He smiled, seeing Linda snoozing on his shoulder. Linda soon fell asleep on Lenny, and Lenny, with his hands over his eyes, also drifted off soon after.

After a few hours, Lenny woke up, seeing that it had begun to get dark out. Linda was still asleep on his shoulder. He moved slightly, to see if the movement would wake her, but it didn't, so he moved his other hand and shook her a little.  
"Linda." He said. "We need to go. Its nearly dark." Linda's eyes opened slightly as she took in her surroundings.  
"Oh yeah." She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
"Lets go." Lenny said, helping her up, and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked back to the ED together, before checking on Britney.

"Look, Id better be getting home now." Linda said. "I need to get some dinner."  
"Where is Joe?" Lenny asked, remembering about Britneys brother.  
"Oh, he is at my mums for the night." Linda said. "Tess organised it for me."  
"That was nice of her." Lenny smiled. "You said you needed to get dinner?"  
"Yeah." Linda told him, whilst she took her coat out of her locker that she had left the night before.  
"Want to go out for dinner?" Lenny asked. "We could get whatever you like."  
"Really?" Linda asked. "That would be nice."  
"Then where to?" Lenny smiled as they walked out of the ED for the day.  
"I know there is one that I love." Linda smirked. "Always been a bit of a McDonalds girl."  
"And I have always been a Mcdonalds guy." Lenny beamed.  
"You serious?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah. Maybe we have more in common than we thought!" Lenny said, before unlocking his car, and opening the front passenger door for Linda.  
"Like I said earlier. such a gentleman." Linda smiled, before sinking into her seat.  
"I know." He smirked.  
"Again." Linda said. "Modest." Lenny laughed, before they drove out of the car park, ready for their date at McDonalds.


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling up outside the restaurant, Lenny sighed.  
"What?" Linda asked.  
"A good song on the radio comes on as soon as we are about to turn it off." Lenny said.  
"You like Coldplay?" Linda smiled, hearing the song.  
"Yeah, I do." Lenny said. "Do you?"  
"Yeah!" Linda said.  
"Awesome." Lenny said. "What other bands do you like?"  
"Well, um, I like a lot of bands." She said. "Mumford and sons, Train..."  
"They are cool." Lenny smilied, nodding approvingly.  
"What about you?" She asked, still sitting in the car, listening to Paradise.  
"Well, Coldplay, Madness, Queen, Wings..." He listed, hoping she would like them.  
"I like Madness's song, you know, that one that goes 'It must be love, love, love'..." She san. "Whats the name of it?"  
"I must be loved." Lenny laughed.  
"Oh." Linda laughed aswell.  
"Yeah, I like that one." He said. "Our house, in the middle of our street."  
"Oh I like that! When they performed at the Jubilee concert, the projections on the palace were so cool." Linda grinned.  
"Theywere, weren't they?" Lenny said. Linda nodded in response. The song had finished. "Well, shall we get our food?"  
"Yeah, sure." She said as Lenny turned off the radio and opened his door. He saw Linda about to open hers.  
"No wait! Dont open it!" He said, before shutting his own door and running around the back of the car.  
"What? Why?" Linda said, confused. However, her mood changed when she saw Lenny open her door, and motion her out with a little bow.  
"Thank you, kind sir." Linda smiled, curtsying **(is that how you spell it?)** as she left the car, then laughing as Lenny shut the door and locked it.

"So, what would you like to order?" Lenny asked, as they joined the queue.  
"Double cheeseburger, large fries and... a hot chocolate." She told him. "I eat so much."  
"No, I like it." Lenny said. "You aren't one of those 'im not having that, too many calories!' kind of people."  
"Haha, thanks." Linda said. "I still care about my looks, but I like a treat every once in a while."  
"Yes, one day won't hurt." Lenny said, as he walked up to the counter.  
"Can I have a double cheeseburger, large fries and a hot chocolate... and a Big tasty, medium fries and a large pepsi."  
"Sure." The cashier said, pressing buttons. "That will be £8 please." Lenny handed over the money. "Thank you." The cashier said, before going off to process his order.  
"Do you want to find a table?" Lenny asked Linda.  
"Yeah, sure." She said, seeing one little one in the far corner that was a perfect size. "How about that one over there?"  
"That looks fine." Lenny said, smiling as he watched Linda grab a straw for his drink and a few napkins. She then walked over to the table, sat down, and waved at Lenny. Lenny waved back, before turning back around, waiting for the food.

The food was soon done, and Lenny carried the tray from the counter to the table. Linda was waiting for her food as she was hungry.  
"Gosh im starving." She said, as the food was put on the table.  
"Me too." Lenny said, sitting down and passing Linda her food. He saw her face light up. He tucked in to his, as he wached her tuck into hers. He saw her taking little bites of it at a time.  
"You seriously eat that slowly?" Lenny said.  
"No, not all the time..." Linda said.  
"You don't have to pretend to be lady like around me." Lenny smiled. "Look." He took a huge bite out of his burger. Will his mouth full, he said "See?".  
"Yeah." Linda said, begining to enjoy this. She took a huge bite out of her burger, and then chewed it as Lenny watched and laughed.  
"Thats more like it." Lenny laughed, popping the remainder of his burger into his mouth. He reached for his straw, ripped off the end, and blew into it, causing the wrapped to hit Linda. "Got ya." He smirked.  
"Hey." Linda said. "You are lucky I have a hot chocolate and don't need a straw."  
"You've learnt now." Lenny said, putting the straw in his cup, and taking a sip. "Thats good stuff."  
"I usually have a pepsi, but its cold outside so I wanted this." She lifted up her hot chocolate.  
"I see." Lenny said, taking another sip of the drink.

They had soon finished their meal, and Lenny offered to buy McFlurries for them both. Linda had a smartie one, while Lenny had crunchie. They made their way back to the car.  
"This was nice." Linda said, as she sat in the front seat.  
"Yeah." Lenny said, as he put the key in the ignition, turning on the engine.  
"We should do it again some time."  
"I think we should." Lenny said.

"Do you need a lift home?" Lenny asked, as they left the car park.  
"Yes, please." Linda said, taking his question as an offer.  
"Cool." He said.  
"Do you know where I live?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Lenny said. "Of course I know."  
"How?" Linda asked.  
"I found out in advance." Lenny said. "You know, from work. I wanted to be organised. I hope you don't mind."  
"No, I think its great." Linda smiled, putting her hand on his knee, carefully as he was driving. They soon reached Lindas house.

"Thanks for the lift." Linda smiled.  
"It was no problem." Lenny replied. "We need to go out again. I really enjoyed it."  
"How about tomorrow when you are on your lunch break?" Linda suggested as she got out of the car, running around to Lennys side as he opened the window.  
"Yeah, sounds good. We could go to the park again."  
"Id like that." Linda said, taking her keys out of her pocket. "I love you, Lenny Lyons."  
"I love you too." Lenny said, as Linda stuck her head through Lennys open window and kissed him passionatly on the lips. She pulled awayafter a few seconds, and started walking up to her door.  
"Bye." She called, as she waved him off. She saw him wave back as he went around the corner. She opened the door and stepped inside, turning on all the lights. She missed Lenny already.

She decided to sit infront of the TV for an hour or two before heading up to bed. She was shattered, even after having a nap earlier in the park. She had a hot drink before making her way upstairs, got dressed, finished her drink and brushed her teeth.

She got into bed, began to read for a little while, before she felt her eyes shutting on her. She set her alarm, even though she wasn't due at work, but she wanted to be there, with Lenny. She set her alarm, but then her phone buzzed. She picked it up, and it was Lenny.

**Good Night. Love u x **- it said. She pressed reply, and wrote:

**Thanks. Nite to u too x :)** .

She turned her phone off, and placed it on her bedside table, turning off the lamp, and getting comfy, ready to get a good nights sleep ready for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Linda woke up, an hour before she should have. It was five thirty, and the first thing she noticed as she woke, was the banging headache she had. She sat up, groaning as she encountered dizziness. Her phone buzzed, and the sound made her wince.

**Wakey Wakey x**

The text read, from Lenny. Linda groaned, putting her hand to her head, as the words began to swim infront of her.

She unwillingly dragged herself out of bed to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth, and her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she saw the bags under her eyes. It looked like she had had a hangover, even though she didn't drink. She put on her make up, and tried to cover up as much as she possibly could without turning herself into Barbie.

She picked up her phone and decided to text Lenny back.

**Im awake, don't worry x**

She wrote, and put her phone in her pocket. She walked down, not wanting anything to eat as she felt too rotten, she started to make herself a coffee. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Want a lift into work? X**

It said, and she thought that would be a good idea, as she couldn't be bothered to drive with her headache. The headache was begining to make her stomach churn, so she concentrated on her text back to Lenny.

**Yes please xx**

She replied, locking her phone, putting down her empty coffee mug, and grabbed her keys before sitting on the stairs waiting for a car to pull up outside.

Lenny appeared at the door about five minutes later, and while Linda was waiting, she got herself a paracetamol to try and get rid of the headache.  
"Whats up, gorgeous?" Lenny said, as she opened the door for him.  
"Nothing." Linda smiled up at him, as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door.  
"Lets go." Lenny said, as they got into his car.

"Bloody red lights." Lenny said, as they reached a traffic light, again. He beeped the horn, making Linda wince. "Come on!"  
"Lenny, stop with the horn." Linda pleaded, as she leaned against the cold window.  
"Whats the matter?" Lenny said, with concern.  
"I just have a headache." Linda said, shutting her eyes, thankful for the cold window to lean on. Lenny reached over while they were stationary and put his hand on her forehead.  
"You are a bit warm." Lenny worried.  
"Im fine. I took paracetamol before we left, so it will go away soon." Linda said.  
"If you are ill, it will come back when the paracetamol wears off." Lenny told her.  
"I know." Linda said. "But it will be enough for me to get the day."  
"I hope you ate this morning." Lenny said. "It will make you feel better."  
"I did." Linda lied. She didn't want him to know.  
"Good." Lenny said, watching her as they pulled out when the light changed to green. She did look worse for the wear now that he looked at her, but he had to get his eyes back on the road if they wanted to get there in one piece.

They arrived at work, and Linda and Lenny walked into the staff room together, opening their lockers and putting in their coats and bags.  
"Are you sure you want to work?" Lenny said, getting a good look at her. "I can take you home..."  
"No. Work will help me keep my mind off it." Linda seemed convinced.  
"Hmmm..." Lenny said. "If you are sure."  
"Ill be fine, Lenny." She said. "Don't worry." Lenny reached in to kiss her. "No! You don't want to get sick!"  
"Fine." Lenny said, standing up taller and kissing her on the forehead. "Better?"  
"Much." Linda said. "I wouldn't know what to do if I got you sick."  
"Stay at home and rest?" Lenny tried.  
"Nice try." Linda raised an eye brow. "But no. I will still come to work. I love my job."  
"You do?" Lenny seemed surprise. "I mean, I like my job, but I wouldnt say I love it."  
"I love it." Linda said. "Dont you like it when you know you have saved someones life?"  
"I supose that is the good side." Lenny said. "Plus, I get to see you here."  
"And I, get to see you." Linda prodded him in the belly, before giving him a tight hug.  
"I love you." Lenny said to her.  
"I love you too." Linda said, pulling out. "I had better get to work."  
"Feel better, yeah?" Lenny called.  
"Yeah, I will." She said. "The paracetamol has started to work."  
"Good." Lenny said, watching Linda walk out in her scrubs.

Linda was working in cubicles for the morning, and Lenny was helping out with a major RTC that was soon to come in. Lenny had a minute to talk to Linda.  
"You feeling a bit better?" Lenny asked, looking at her.  
"A bit." Linda admitted, smiling. "I still feel a bit... off."  
"How?" Lenny asked.  
"My stomach keeps aching, and my head just hurts every now and then." Linda shrugged. "Im fine."  
"Im sure you are not fine." Lenny said, putting his hand to her forehead again. "Woah, Linda."  
"What?"  
"You are burning up!" He told her, looking into her eyes which looked a bit glassy.  
"I am?" She said, putting her own hand to her forehead. It was hot, even with her warm, clammy hands. "Oh."  
"I will get Nick to take you off duty."  
"No!" Linda said. "I want to work!"  
"Well, what if it is contagious?" Lenny asked. "You are putting the patients more at risk."  
"I-"  
"Oh." Lenny said, his pager going off. "I need to go. Im sorry!" Lenny called, as he turned away. Linda sighed. Zoe was behind her and she didn't know.

"Boo." She said, making Linda jump.  
"Zoe!" Linda groaned, wincing.  
"What up with you? You look aweful!" Zoe said sympathetically.  
"Thanks." Linda rolled her eyes. "Im just not feeling the best, alright?" She mentioned this, and Zoe whipped her hand to her forehead.  
"You are very warm."  
"I know." She sighed. "Lenny told me."  
"Why don't you go and rest in the staff room for a while? Until lunch? See if you feel a bit better."  
"Can I?" She asked.  
"Sure." Zoe said.  
"Okay. Just don't tell Nick?" She said. "I don't want him sending me home."  
"Okay, if thats what you want." Zoe said. "Have you taken anything for your head?"  
"Yeah, paracetamol about three hours ago." She informed Zoe.  
"Oh, I can't give you another just yet then." Zoe said. "Go and lay down in the staff room. I will get Lenny to bring you some water when he is free."  
"Thanks Zoe." Linda said, grateful, and went to lay down on the staff room sofa.

She layed down on the cold leather, loving the cool temperature. She closed her eyes to try and stop the headache from returning at full force, but she ended up falling asleep.

Lenny walked in about half an hour later, to see Linda in distress on the sofa.  
"No... don't take Britney..." She muttered in her sleep as she thrashed around a little bit.  
"Linda, wake up." Lenny shook her.  
"Leave Britney." Linda shouted in her sleep. Zoe walked in.  
"Whats going on?" Zoe asked, hearing the noise.  
"She's having a nightmare." Lenny said.  
"Probably from her fever." Zoe said, joining Lenny and kneeling down next to Linda.  
"Linda?" Zoe said quietly. "Linda, I want you to wake up now."  
"Britney..."  
"Britney is fine." Zoe said, and Linda slowly stopped thrashing, and opened her eyes, squinting at the light.  
"Zoe?" She said, confused. "Whats going on?"  
"You had a fever induced nightmare." She explained.  
"Oh." Linda said, shutting her eyes.  
"I think we shoud get her checked over." Lenny suggested.  
"Im fine." Linda whispered.  
"No, you are clearly not fine." Lenny said.  
"Well, it will be gone soon. I will be fine." Linda argued. "Just let me lay here for a while."  
"If that is what you want." Zoe shrugged.  
"Linda..."  
"No." Linda said to Lenny. "Im fine. Trust me."  
"Well, Im staying with you." He said, fitting down by her feet.  
"Okay." Linda sighed, switching sides on the sofa as Zoe left the room. She put her head in Lenny's lap.  
"Better?" Lenny laughed, seeing her relax.  
"Yes. A lot." She said, as she shut her eyes again. Lenny could feel the head she gave off through his scrubs.  
"Jesus Linda. You're boiling." Lenny said, getting up. Linda groaned. "I will be back in a second." He went up to the sink, got a clean cloth, ran it under cold water and toook it back to the sofa. He sat back down and Linda resumed her position on his lap. Lenny put the cold cloth on her head. She jumped.  
"Thats freezing!" She said.  
"I know. It will help to cool you down."  
"It is quite nice..." She said, as she closed her eyes, willing for sleep to come.  
"Now rest." Lenny said, pulling the hair out of the way of her face. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Linda whispered, before falling into more fever induced nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny woke Linda about an hour later as Linda was having a bad dream again.  
"Shh." Lenny said, as she woke up crying.  
"Oh." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "It was a dream."  
"Yeah." Lenny said, looking at her with concern. "How are you feeling?"  
"Even worse than earlier." She looked at him with red eyes from crying. She shivered.  
"Are you cold?" Lenny asked.  
"Yeah... a bit." She said sitting up. She then legged it from the sofa to make it to the nearest bin, and violently threw up. Lenny followed her and held her hair back for her. He handed her a tissue when she was done. "Sorry."  
"No, its fine." Lenny said, steadying her as she swayed. "Come on, sit back down."  
"No, I want to see how Britney is doing." Linda said, trying to walk to the door but Lennys grip was too strong for her.  
"You need to rest, I can go and see how she is for you." Lenny said, holding Linda upright.  
"No." She said, and tried to walk to the door. She was crying again, and Lenny didnt know why. Linda struggled out of his grip, and ran for the door. Lenny ran after her.  
"Linda! Slow down! Lenny said.

Linda stopped running as her headache had come back full force, making her extremely dizzy. The walls looked like they were caving in on her, and her vision darkened around the edges before slowly crowding her vision so that she could no longer see. The floor was moving about under her feet. She felt someone catch her as she fell sideways, but then couldn't remember anymore.  
"Linda!" Lenny called as he saw she was unconscious. "Can I have some help here, please!"

Zoe and Nick ran over.  
"What happened?" Nick asked.  
"She didn't feel well earlier." Zoe explained to him, and he put his hand to her forehead.  
"She is very warm." Nick frowned, feeling for her pulse. "Pulse is slightly thready."  
"We need to get her temperature down." Zoe said, noticing sweat on her collegues forehead as Lenny moved some of her hair away from it.  
"She had a headache earlier." Lenny told them, and threw up about three minutes ago."  
"Lets get her on a trolley." Nick said, before rushing off to get one.  
"Wake up, Linda." Lenny pleaded, before getting a tissue out of his pocket and wiping her forehead. She looked pale.  
"When was the last time she ate?" Zoe asked.  
"This morning." Lenny told her. "She told me she had breakfast when I asked this morning."  
"Okay..." Zoe said. "When she threw up, was it a lot?"  
"Gross, Zoe." Lenny said. "But no. No it wasnt."  
"That makes me think that she didn't really eat this morning." Zoe told him.  
"Why would she say she did when she didnt then?" Lenny asked, just as Nick came back with the trolley.  
"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want you to worry." Zoe replied, as they lifted their limp collegue onto the trolley and wheeled her into resus.

"Okay, Lenny, put a line in." Zoe said, as they all put on gloves. Lenny rushed around, finding one, before putting the needle in Lindas arm. She groaned when he inserted it.  
"I think she is coming round." Nick said, and Lenny finished attaching the Line.  
"Put her on some fluids." Zoe instructed, and Lenny did as she asked. Nick got another cold cloth and put it to Lindas forehead to try and cool her down. Before he put it there, he took her temperature.  
"Gosh, temperature of forty point five degrees." Nick tutted.  
"Lenny?" Linda whispered as she opened her eyes.  
"Im here." Lenny said, and grabbed her hand.  
"Whats going on?"  
"You passed out." Lenny said. "You made me so worried!"  
"I passed out?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah." Lenny said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "You have a very high temperaure."  
"Oh." She said.  
"Linda." Zoe said to her.  
"Hmm?" Linda said.  
"When was the l ast time you ate?"  
"Um, this morning." Linda said, looking at Lenny.  
"Are you sure?" Zoe raised her eyebrow at her. Linda sighed.  
"No." Linda said. "It wa yesterday evening."  
"What?" Lenny said. "Why did you tell me you ate this morning?"  
"I didn't want you to worry." Linda said, eyes tearing up. "I just felt really bad, and I didn't want to eat because I knew if I did I would throw it straight back up again."  
"You should have told me still." Lenny said, a little annoyed.  
"I know. Im sorry." Linda said, a tear slipping out down the side.  
"Look, don't cry." Lenny said. "You will make your headache worse."  
"Im sorry." Linda sobbed.  
"Its fine, Linda. Just tell me next time. We could have prevented this." He said.  
"Lenny, could you get her a sugary drink?" Zoe asked. "It will bring her energy up."  
"Sure, Ill get her a coffee." Lenny said. "She needs the caffiene too." He said, and let go of Lindas hand, but she quickly grabbed it again.  
"Don't go." She whispered.  
"I have to. I will be back in a few minutes." Lenny said, and she let go. He walked out to make the coffee.

Zoe tutted to Linda as she was checking her blood pressure.  
"What?" Linda asked.  
"You should know that not eating is bad." Zoe said.  
"I felt like crap. It would have come straight back up anyway." Linda said.  
"Still." Zoe said. "Your blood pressure is very low."  
"Because I fainted."  
"And you shouldnt have."  
"I couldnt help it." Linda said.  
"You could have prevented it." Zoe said, as Lenny walked back.

"Here." Lenny said, helping Linda sit up.  
"Woah." Linda said.  
"Dizzy?"  
"Very." Linda said, and Lenny held the cup to her mouth and tipped it, helping her to sip it.  
"Better?" Lenny said, as her eyes focused more.  
"A lot, thanks." Linda smiled, and took the cup from Lenny. She continued to drink it. She finished it, then Linda came to check her over.

"Well, your blood sugar is back up. Do you still have a headache?" Zoe asked.  
"Yeah, a bit." Linda said.  
"You can have another paracetamol." She prescribed. "And I want you to go home, get some rest."  
"I can't go home." Linda shook her head. "Lenny gave me a lift."  
"Then Lenny can take you home, and then come back to work." Zoe told her. "Is that alright with you?" She asked Lenny.  
"Why can't I just stay in a room here?" Linda said.  
"I can take her home." Lenny said, inoring Linda.  
"Why can't I stay here?" She repeated.  
"Your bed will be a lot comfier." Lenny said. "Plus, Im on my lunch break now, and I can drop you off." Linda huffed.  
"Fine." Linda said. "Thanks Zoe."  
"No problem." She said. "Take better care of yourself next time, though."  
"I will." Linda said, as Zoe left the room.

"Come on." Lenny smiled at Linda, and helped her off the bed. "We will get you your paracetamol, then im taking you home."  
"Okay." Linda said, and went to the staff room to open her locker. She took outthe paracetamol, and popped it into her mouth while opening her water bottle, before drinking half of it.  
"Lets go." Lenny said, grabbing hold of Linda's hand .  
"Wait." Linda said. "Let me go and see Britney first. She will have wondered where I got to.""  
"Okay, but only a few minutes." Lenny warned.

Linda walked into Britney's room, and Lenny followed.  
"Hey." She said, walking up to Britney.  
"Hey." She replied.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better." Britney said.  
"Good." Linda said. "Do you know when you can come home?"  
"They said at least a few more days in here, so they can see my concussion go." She said. "I thought you would know that."  
"No, sorry." Linda said. "Sorry I didn't come earlier. Im not very well today."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"I don't know." Linda sighed. "Just a vad headache I guess."  
"Well... feel better." Britney said.  
"You too." Linda said. "Im going home now. Lenny will come back though."  
"Okay." Britney smiled. "Bye."  
"Bye Britney." Lenny said.  
"Bye." Linda said.  
"See you in a bit, yeah?" Lenny called, and Britney nodded. Lenny and Linda left the Ed, hand in hand.

In the car, the radio was playing, and they both sat there in silence, listening. Lenny broke the silence.  
"Will you be alright, on your own?" Lenny asked. "I can always stay."  
"No, you need to get back to work. Ill be fine." Linda replied, beginning to feel the nausea come back.  
"Okay, if you're sure." Lenny said.  
"Ill be fine." Linda repeated, smiling.

They pulled up outside Lindas house, and Linda got out the car. Lenny got out aswell.  
"I thought you were going to work?" Linda asked.  
"I am, I wanted a hug first." He said, and pulled Linda close. She wrapped her arms around him, and they stood there for a few minutes. Linda changed her mind.  
"You can stay for a while if you want to." Linda said, smiling up at him.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Linda said, and they both went into the house. Lenny shut the door behind him, and went to sit on the sofa. Linda put her bags on the stairs and went to find Lenny. She saw him on the sofa, and she sat on his lap.  
"I love you." she said, and kissed him on the forehead before wrapping her arms around him.  
"I know." He smiled. "I love you too." He did the same, and kissed her on the forehead. "I can't wait until you're better."  
"Me either." Linda laughed. "Its not fun."  
"I know." Lenny said, and they sat in their enbrace for a few minutes. "I really should be getting back to work, or Nick will kill me." He said.  
"Okay." Linda said. "I will get some rest, ready for tomorrow, and hopefully I will see you in the morning."  
"Sounds like a plan." Lenny said as Linda moved off of his lap. Lenny stood and walked to the door. "Feel better, okay?"  
"I will try, don't worry." Linda laughed, before Lenny opened the door, walked to his car, and drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

Lenny had just left Linda, and she shut the front door. The nausea increased dramatically, and she ran for the bathroom, only just making it. That was the second time today.  
"Ugh." She groaned as she flushed the loo. She ended up dry heaving as there was nothing in her stomach anymore.

She decided to try and eat something, as Zoe suggested, so she made herself a dry piece of toast, and ate it very slowly. She managed to finished, and had some water. Her nausea didnt get any worse just yet, so she went to go and watch some tv. However, about fifteen minutes later, she felt the now familiar feeling in her stomach, and ran to the bathroom, throwing up all of the toast and water she had just had.

She cried as she left the bathroom, and just went to go and watch TV. She watched it until it was dinner time, and she decided to try and eat some more. Again, she made a dry piece of toast, and at the whole thing even slower than she did last time. She did so, then decided it was time for a quick shower.

She just about finished, before feeling the same feeling again, and threw up once again. She sighed, and got dressed into her pyjamas, and went to get some more water from downstairs. She got to the sink, and her phone beeped in her pocket.

**How are you feeling?  
**  
It read, from Lenny. She didn't know what to reply. So she put-

Dont know

And then she put it back in her pocket. She all of a sudden didnt feel well at all, but she felt different this time. She felt like she did back at the ED before she passed out. She leaned over the edge of the worktop, and held on to it, shutting her eyes. The floor began to swim beneath her feet, and she felt herself fall, banging her head on the floor in the process. She was out light a light.

At Lennys, he read Lindas reply.

**What do you mean, you dont know?**

He put, and waited anxiously for a reply. After five minutes, he had not recieved and answer, and sent another one.

Linda?

He waited for ten minutes, and still recieved no reply. He was worried, it was only seven thirty.

He got in his car, and drove round to her house. He still hadn't recieved a reply by the time he got there. Knocking on the door, no one came to answer. He knocked again; still no answer. He opened the letterbox, and saw blond hair on the floor of the kitchen.  
"Crap. Linda!" He shouted into the letterbox. "Linda!" He looked, and there was no movement. He tried to open the front door, but it was shut from the inside. He repeatedly hit the wall from his left side, hoping to open it. He couldnt.

He went down the garden path, and took a run up, hitting the door with a lot of force. It finally opened. He ran to Lindas side, and he saw her laying face down with her head turned to the side. He rolled her over so he could see her face. Her head was bleeding, and she was unconscious.  
"Linda?" Lenny said, worriedly. "Linda!" He started tapping her face, and pulled out his phone, and started to dial 999.

"Hello! Ambulance please!" He said, as the operator put him through to the ambulance service. "Yes, hello! Its Lenny Lyons from the ED with an unconscious Linda andrews." He said. "Um, im at 5 eastfield road... Thank you. And please tell them its Linda andrews..." He said, and turned his focus onto Linda. "Come on Linda..." Lenny said, putting her head onto his knees. He reached over and got a few tissues and applied them to Lindas head, and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

After what felt like forever, he heard the familiar voice of Dixie, one of the paramedics.  
"Lenny?" She called. "Heard you were here?"  
"Yeah, in here." He called, and theyrushed into the kitchen.  
"Oh, Linda." Dixie said, seeing her on the floor. "What happened?"  
"She hasn't been very well today." Lenny said. "Passed out earlier in the ED."  
"Well there is no better place than to pass out in an ED." Dixie said, and lifted the tissues from Linda's head. "How did she get this?"  
"Well, I found her head first on the floor, so im guessing she hit it on the way down." Lenny said.  
"Okay." Dixie said, checking her pulse. "Pulse is a bit weak. Jeff? Get a trolley." She said, and Jeff left the room.  
"Itll be okay." Lenny whispered to Linda, moving her hair out of her face. Jeff came back, and they lifted Linda onto the trolley, and carried her to the ambulance. Lenny shut the door behind him.

During the ride to the ED, Linda still didn't wake. Dixie measured her blood pressure.  
"Her blood pressure is a lot lower than it should be." Dixie frowned.  
"It was earlier." Lenny said. "She didnt eat all day because she felt like crap."  
"Im not surprised with that fever." Dixie said, and Lenny took hold of Lindas hand, looking at her pale face.  
"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Dixie asked. "You said this happened earlier."  
"Yeah, it did." Lenny said. "I don't know whats wrong with her though."  
"Okay." Dixie said. "She might have a bit of a concussion though, after that."  
"I know." Lenny sighed.  
"Well, we are nearly there." Dixie said. "She will be fine, im sure of it."  
"Thanks." Lenny said, looking at Linda.

They pulled up infront of the ED, and Tess and Dylan were there to meet them, obviously on night shifts.  
"Okay, this is Linda Andrews, found in her house by Lenny, unconscious and a head wound." Dixie said as they wheeled her in.  
"Thanks, Dixie." Tess said, as they took her into resus. Lenny was about to walk in after her, but Dixie pulled him back.  
"No, you don't." Dixie said.  
"But thats Linda!" Lenny said, pointing through the window.  
"I know!" She said. "But you are not on duty."  
"Oh yeah." He sighed.  
"Come on. Relatives room." Dixie said, and Lenny followed her there. "Want a coffee?"  
"Yes please." Lenny said, and he was left alone in the room. He got his phone out of his pocket and texted Zoe.

**Zoe, found Linda collapsed in her house. In ED now.**

He wrote, and waited for a reply. He got one fast, about one minute later.

Is everything okay?

She wrote, and Lenny didn't know what to put.

**Well, minor head injury and still unconscious after about 30 min.**

He said, and another reply came back fast.

**Will you be alright there? Or shall I come?**

Lenny would like the company, but there wouldn't be anything for her to do.  
**  
Its your choice.  
**  
He said, and he didn't get a reply back as fast. Dixie walked back in to the room with the coffee.  
"Here." She said, sitting next to him, giving him the coffee. He put it down on the table.  
"Thanks." He said, and put his hands through his hair.  
"She's fine." Dixie comforted.  
"I know, well I know she will be." Lenny said, still watching her. "I need to see her."  
"You can see her when they have finished in resus." Dixie said, as she watched Lenny pick up his coffee. She waited until he was done before speaking again. "The worst thing she will have is a concussion."  
"But still, a concussion isn't good." Lenny said.  
"No, but it could have been worse." Dixie said. "Be thankful that its not."  
"I am!" He said. "Its just that I don't want her to suffer. Thats all."  
"Well she won't be suffering for very long." Dixie told him. "A few days at most."  
"Yeah I guess."

Zoe walked in then.  
"Hey." She said, seeing Dixie there with Lenny.  
"Hey Zoe." Dixie said.  
"Know anything about Linda?" Zoe and Linda were good friends.  
"Not yet. Still waiting." Lenny said.  
"Oh. What happened, anyway?" She asked.  
"She was in the middle of texting me, then stopped all of a sudden, and I knew she was ill today so I went to check, and found her in the middle of her kitchen on the floor." Lenny said, shaking.  
"Its a good job you checked on her." Zoe said. "She is lucky to have a boy like you, you know."  
"Thanks, that means a lot." Lenny said.  
"Its no problem, because its true." She said, and sat the other side of him. "She will be fine, im sure."  
"I know, ive heard that before." Lenny smiled, but still extremely worried.

Dylan walked in, and Lenny stood up, knowing Dylan was working on Linda.  
"She is fine." He said, and walked back out.  
"What? Wait! Dylan!" Lenny said, annoyed.  
"What?" Dylan asked.  
"Whats wrong with her?" Lenny asked.  
"Nasty stomach bug." He said. "The same one we all had last year, which is why no one else has caught it."  
"Oh." Lenny said. "Can I see her?"  
"Sure." Dylan said. "She over there." He pointed, then walked away. Dylan being Dylan.

Lenny walked with Zoe to the room that Linda was in. They put her in the same room as her niece.  
"Lenny? Is that Linda?" Britney asked as he walked in, and he could see she was panicking.  
"Yes, it is, but she is fine." Lenny said, walking over to her.  
"What happened to her?" Britney said.  
"She stopped texting me, I got worried because she wasnt well, and found her on the floor of the kitchen." Lenny explained. "She is fine. Minor head injury, and maybe concussion."  
"What caused it?"  
"Stomach bug." Lenny said. "You have obviously had it beofre otherwise they wouldn't put you in the same room."  
"Yeah, they asked me if I had one around sometime last year." Britney said.  
"Yeah." Lenny said. "Well, she is fine."  
"Okay." Britney said, still visibly worried.

Lenny walked over to Linda, and noticed she was on another drip, the second one that day.  
"Oh Linda." Lenny said, putting his hand on her head and stroked her forehead with his thumb. "Feel better." He whispered, before getting a chair and pulling it over to the bed and sitting down, leaning against it. "I will be right here when you wake up." He said, before getting ready for a long, uncomfortable night.


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Lenny got settled, Zoe left them alone as went back home, leaving him on his own. Big mac walked into the room.  
"Hey Lenny." Big mac said. "We have this little fella, brought in by his grandma." Jow walked into the room.  
"Oh, hey Joe." Lenny said, remembering that Linda had had him stay at his grandmothers house.  
"Do you know where he is staying?" Big Mac asked.  
"No." Lenny said. "Linda was supposed to sort it out..."  
"What happened to Auntie Linda?" Joe asked, seeing her lying on the bed with a cut on her forehead.  
"She had an accident." Lenny said, lifting Joe up, and carrying him on his hip. "She is fine."  
"Will she wake up?" Joe asked.  
"She will, but later." Lenny said. "Mac, I want to be here when Linda wakes up... Is it okay for Joe to sleep in the on call room?"  
"Im sure it will be fine." Big Mac said. "I can take him, if you want."  
"No, Ill do it." Lenny said, and walked out of the room, still carrying Joe.

"Alright, Joe, you are going to sleep here tonight." Lenny smiled at him, putting him down.  
"Why?"  
"Because this is the only place we can look after you tonight." Lenny said, getting Joes bag that Big mac brought in. He took out the pyjamas. "Do you want to put these on? And I will get you a drink."  
"Okay." Joe said, as Lenny left to go and make him a glass of squash.

Lenny returned, and Joe was sitting in the bed, waiting. He sat reading one of the books he had bought with him.  
"Here." Lenny said, handing him the drink, and watching him read. "What book is that?"  
"Its about cars." Joe said. "Look."  
"Oh, yeah." Lenny said. "I like cars."  
"I like that one." Joe pointed to a bentley.  
"Thats a very good car." Lenny approved.  
"It looks awesome." Joe said, finishing his juice.  
"Alright. Brush teeth, loo, then bed." Lenny said, taking the book off his lap, and letting Joe go and brush his teeth.

Joe came back about five minutes later, all ready for bed, and got in. Lenny tucked him in, and left for the door.  
"Good night." Lenny said. "Sleep tight."  
"Night Lenny." Joe said, before making himself comfy. Lenny turned off the light and walked out, leaving Joe to fall asleep. He returned to Lindas side, and resumed his position of leaning against her bed. Lenny drifted off to sleep soon after he sat down. He was exausted.

Linda could feel herself becoming aware of her surrounding as she heard movement around her. She could feel someone leaning on her right side, and she guessed it was Lenny. She found the strength to lift her left arm, and reach over and touch who ever it was. She felt them move under her finger tips.  
"Linda?" Lenny said, and she recognised his voice.  
"Hmm." Was her reply, because she as still sleepy.  
"Im so glad you are awake!" He said, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.  
"What happened?" She asked, opening her eyes, squinting at the light. She looked towards Lenny to see him looking at her.  
"I guess you passed out again." He said. "You didn't reply to my texts, and I got worried because you said you didn't know how you felt, and I knew you were sick. I came to your house to see if you were okay, and found you on the kitchen floor."  
"Oh." Linda said, trying to recall the events from last night. "I can't remember."  
"Im not suprised after how hard your head hit the floor!" Lenny said, tracing her cut with his finger lightly. She winced. "Sorry."  
"Its fine. I didn't even know id cut it." She said. "At least I don't feel sick anymore."  
"Oh, do you know the reason why you collapsed?" Lenny said. "We don't know."  
"Yeah, I think." She sighed. "I remember trying to eat toast, but I threw it straight back up. I tried again later, but the same thing again. I did drink water though."  
"At least you tried to eat." Lenny said, and kissed her on the lips.  
"No, Lenny! You might catch what I had!" She said.  
"No, I wont. I had the same thing last year. Nasty stomach bug." Lenny said. "I didn't have it as bad as you though."  
"It was the worst thing ever." Linda said. "Gosh im hungry."  
"Ill get you some toast." Lenny said, standing up and kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Linda?" Britney said as she rolled over to face her aunt. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Im fine." Linda said, also rolling over.  
"Are you better now?" Britney asked.  
"I think so. But I think I have concussion." Linda said, feeling her forehead and wincing when she touched the cut.  
"Oh." Britney said. "You scared me."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah. When they put you in here, they asked me if I had some weird bug and I knew I had it last year."  
"Oh." Linda said. "Sorry for making you worry."  
"Lenny made me feel better though." She smiled. "I like him."  
"I like him too." Linda laughed.  
"I know." Britney said, just as Lenny walked back in with the toast.

"Here." He said, helping her sit up.  
"Yep. I have concussion." Linda said, feeling dizzy from being upright.  
"I thought you would." Lenny said, watching her eat. "I will get Zoe to check on you."  
"Okay." Linda said, as she carried on eating.  
"Hey Linda." Britney whispered. "Can I have a bit?"  
"Sure." She said, and tossed a bit of toast over the room, and Britney caught it.  
"Thanks." She smiled, and tucked in, just as Lenny walked into the room with Zoe.

"Linda, how are you feeling?" Zoe asked, seeing her friend and collegue awake.  
"Dizzy." She said. "But other than that, fine. I don't feel sick any more."  
"Thats because the bug was a twenty four hour one." Zoe said, getting a torch out of her pocket. "You know what to do for this part." She said, and turning on the torch, and putting her hand over Lindas eye. "Follow the light with your eyes." Zoe shined the torch into each eye, and made her conclusion. "Yes, you have concussion, but its not too bad considering the circumstance."  
"Okay." Linda said.  
"Im surprised, normally people that hit the floor with as much force as you get stronger concussions. You got lucky." Zoe told her.  
"Thank you." Linda said, smiling at Zoe.  
"No problem." She replied. "I came here last night to see you, but you were still out of it."  
"Oh." Linda said. "Thats nice of you."  
"I hope you feel better, anyway." Zoe smiled. "You are going to have to stay overnight unless you can get someone to look after you for the night."  
"I can take her to my place." Lenny offered.  
"You will?" Linda beamed.  
"Yeah." Lenny shrugged. "It will be nice."  
"Yeah, it may be nice, but," Zoe began smirking. "No intimate situations, please."  
"Zoe..." Lenny said, blushing, looking away.  
"Im serious." Zoe laughed.  
"I know." Linda said. "No... intimacy."  
"Good." Zoe said, still smirking at them. "I mean it."  
"We know." Lenny said, watching her leave the room.  
"She's so embarrassing." Lenny laughed.  
"I know." Linda smiled. "But thats Zoe for you."  
"Yep." Lenny said, and looked at the time. "Woops, im late to work!"  
"Oh yeah." Linda said, as Lenny stood up.  
"I will see you in my breaks and when its not busy."  
"Okay." Linda said.  
"Ill see you later." Lenny said, reaching down to kiss her on the lips.  
"Eww." They heard Britney say, and they pulled away. Lenny and Linda laughed.  
"See you." Lenny said, walking to the door.  
"Bye." Linda said, getting ready for a long day.

It was Lennys lunch break. He hadn't had time to visit Linda that morning because there had been a few major casualties come in from an RTC, but was now on his way to see her.  
"Hey handsome." Linda said, as he walked in.  
"Hey gorgeous." He replied, nearing her bed, and then kissing her on the forehead. Linda reached up to get his lips. "No.." Lenny said.  
"What?" Linda asked, confused.  
"I think im getting sick..." He said. "I don't want you to get anything."  
"Maybe you are getting what I had!" Linda cried.  
"No, ive had it before." Lenny said.  
"Did you get it checked out at the GP?" Linda asked.  
"No..." He replied.  
"Then how do you know for certain that its the same one?" Linda asked.  
"I don't..." Lenny said.  
"Then I probably gave you it!" Linda said, reaching up to his forehead. "You're warm."  
"No, im fine." He said.  
"You are warm, Lenny!" Linda said.  
"Im fine!" He shouted back. Linda shut up then. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to shout."  
"Its fine." Linda whispered, with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry..." Lenny said, pulling her into a hug.  
"I gave you it Lenny." She cried, her headache coming back with the rocking of Lenny's body.  
"I don't care." He whispered. Linda pulled out, and Lenny looked confused.  
"Sorry. Dizzy." She said, and Lenny helped her lay down. Zoe walked in.

"Everything alright?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Linda said. "Zoe, can I ask you to do something?"  
"Sure, what?" Zoe said.  
"Can you check Lenny over?" She asked, and Lenny sighed.  
"Linda..."  
"Why?" Zoe asked, ignoring Lenny.  
"He is coming down with something..." Linda said. "I think he caught it from me."  
"He said he had it last year." Zoe said.  
"But he might not have! He didn't get properly diagnosed."  
"Oh..." She said. "Then step this way, Doctor Lyons." Zoe said, motioning towards cubicles.  
"Im fine." He said.  
"Now." Zoe said, and Lenny reluctantly followed her out.

"You are a bit warm." Zoe told him after taking his temperature, and he shivered, perfectly timed.  
"So?" He said, feeling the nausea come on.  
"Do you feel sick, at all?" She asked.  
"Im going to BE sick, if thats what you are asking." He gagged the last few sylables, and Zoe was ready with a cardboard bowl. She patted him on the back.  
"Done?" She asked, handing him a tissue.  
"Yeah." He said, wiping his moutch and putting the tissue in the bowl. Zoe took it out of the room. She came back a few minutes later.  
"You have the bug." Zoe said.  
"I know." Lenny said, not wanting to admit it.  
"I suggest you go and get some rest." She said. "You don't seem to have it as bad as Linda."  
"Because I had it before." Lenny said.  
"It is possible, and this time you won't have such a bad strain of it."  
"Yeah." Lenny said.  
"What I think you should do, is get you home, taking Linda with you, and both helping each other to get better." Zoe said. "Drive home before you get too sick."  
"Okay. Good idea." Lenny said, hopping off the bed.  
"I will discharge Linda. You go and get her ready." Zoe said, ushering him out of the room."  
"Thanks." He said, and walking back to Linda.

"So?" She asked. "Do you have the bug?"  
"Yes, but its not bad yet. So she told me to get you ready, and we can go home now while I can still drive."  
"Yay." Linda smiled, stepping out of bed.  
"Slowly..." Lenny warned as he saw her sway, grabbing on to the bed. "You alright?"  
"Fine." She said, closing her eyes for a while before sitting back on the bed.  
"Slowly." Lenny told her as she began to move again.

It took them a while, but they soon gathered everything together, and Lenny was helping Linda into his car.  
"Gentleman." Linda muttered before sitting in the passenger seat.  
"I know." He said, as he shut her door. The noise of the door slamming made her wince. "Sorry." He mouthed through the window. He sat in his seat, put the keys in the ignition. He looked towards Linda, and he saw she was pale already.  
"Feel sick?" He asked, and recieved a nod. "If you need me to, tell me to pull over."  
"Okay." She whispered, leaning her head back against the head rest, shutting her eyes, trying to control the nausea.

They pulled away and headed for the motorway. After five minutes, the nausea became too much for Linda.  
"Lenny." She said, feeling extremely sick.  
"Okay." He said, watching her, and pulling into a lay-by. Linda opened the door, stood up, and threw up violently onto the floor. Lenny got out and held her hair back for her, and gave her a tissue. "Alright?" He asked, seeing her finished.  
"Yeah." Linda said, feeling her knees go weak. "My legs feel like jelly." She said, shaking as she got back in her seat.  
"We will be back soon." Lenny said, glad that they were nearly at his house.

They drove the rest of the way to Lenny's house without any problems, and then pulled up outside his house. Lenny got out, suddenly feeling sick himself, so he hurriedly opened his front door, leaving Linda to get out herself. He dashed over to the nearest toilet, and threw up there. When he was done, he went to get Linda, and found her struggling up the steps.  
"Sorry, had to, you know." He said, and took her arm and lead her inside. She sat on the sofa and layed down. The dizziness had calmed a lot.  
"I feel like crap." Lenny said after locking his car and joining her on the sofa.  
"Me too." Linda whispered, with her eyes shut.  
"Sleep, if you want." Lenny said, seeing her.  
"Okay." Linda said, trying to get some sleep.  
"I will try here, too." Lenny said, feeling utterly exausted. He yawned, and sunk into the arm chair, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Lenny woke up for the fifth time that night, feeling the now familiar feeling of nausea. He ran to the bath room, and threw up most of the water he had been drinking to keep himself hydrated. He walked back to the living room, and took some more sips of his water.  
"You alright?" Linda asked, and Lenny noticed she was awake.  
"I feel like crap." He said, leaning back in the chair. "I don't know how you stayed at work."  
"I tried." Linda said. "And failed."  
"Yeah." Lenny sighed. "How are you feeling?"  
"A bit better." She said. "Still a bit dizzy, even laying down."  
"Oh." Lenny said. "This is the fifth time i've thrown up tonight."  
"Fifth?" Linda gasped. "Thats more than I did!"  
"I know." Lenny said.  
"And they told you I had it worse." Linda huffed, wriggling to try and get comfy.  
"Tell me about it." Lenny said, also getting comfy in his chair.  
"Good night." Linda said, already sinking back into sleep.  
"Night." Lenny said, before all went dark.

The next morning, Lenny was awaken by someone knocking on the door. He sighed, rubbed his eyes, and stood up. He felt the nausea return a little. He opened the door, and sighed when he opened the door.  
"Thought I would come and check up on you before I went into work." Zoe said, stepping into Lennys house.  
"Thanks." Lenny said, shutting the door.  
"You look like crap Lenny." She said.  
"I know." Lenny said. "You tend to feel like crap if you had been throwing up all night."  
"All night?" Zoe asked.  
"Five times in total." Lenny said, and his stomach made a noise. "Now about to be six." He said, before dashing off to the loo.

"Linda?" Zoe said, shaking her awake.  
"Hmm." Linda groaned, opening her eyes, and noticing it was Zoe. "Oh, hey Zoe."  
"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked, feeling Linda's forehead.  
"A bit better." Linda said.  
"Any dizziness?"  
"Yeah." Linda said. "Even laying down now feelings like im on a boat."  
"Not good." Zoe said. "I can take you both with me to work and get you checked over if you want."  
"Its fine Zoe." Linda said. "I spent enough time in there."  
"I understand." She said.  
"Call me if you feel any worse, though." Zoe said. "You shouldn't really feel dizzy laying down."  
"Your still dizzy?" Lenny asked, making a reappearance.  
"Yeah, but its fine." Linda said, shutting her eyes.  
"Can you take her with you?" Lenny asked. "Id feel better knowing someone could look after her properly."  
"You are doing fine." Linda said.  
"No Im not." Lenny shook his head. "Im sick, falling asleep and I cant stand up for longer than five minutes without throwing up everywhere."  
"But im fine." Linda argued, sitting up to show everyone, but regretted it. The dizziness increased, instantly making her throw up. She quickly covered her mouth and only just made it to the kitchen sink.  
"Yeah. You are fine." Zoe said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Please, let me take you to the ED. I can treat you there."  
"What is there to do with a concussion?" Linda asked. "Nothing."  
"No, but we can keep an eye on you." She said.  
"But-"  
"Linda. Please go with Zoe." Lenny pleaded. "Its not that I don't want to look after you, its just that I can't. I had no idea that I was going to be this bad. I thought I would be okay, and able to look after you, but I was wrong."  
"Lenny..." Linda said.  
"Please, go with her. I will feel better knowing you are being looked after." Lenny said, going pale. "I need to sit down." He said, and went into the living room to sit down.  
"You alright?" Zoe said, following him. "Maybe I should take you too."  
"Im fine, Zoe." Lenny said, drinking the last bit of water in his glass.  
"No you're not!" Zoe said. "Look. Im taking you with me. No matter what." She opened the front door. "Now." She motioned them to leave.  
"Zoe-"  
"Now." She interrupted.

Lenny and Linda reluctantly got into Zoes car, but they knew that all Zoe wanted was for them to get better. Zoe looked at their facial expressions in the mirror.  
"If any of you need to throw up or anything," She said, seeing Lindas pale face. "Please tell me and I will pull over. Just please don't do it in my car."  
"You shouldn't have made us come then." Lenny said, and Linda leaned on his shoulder.  
"I'm glad i'm going back." Linda said.  
"Why?" Lenny asked.  
"Because you are coming too, and we will get better." She whispered, and Lenny reached down and kissed her forehead.  
"Aww." Zoe said in the front, and smiled at them in the mirror. Lenny sighed, and they sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

They reached the ED without having to stop, and Lenny and Linda helped to support each other through the ED.  
"You guys look terrible..." Sam said, sympathetically.  
"We feel it." Linda whispered, extremely pale. "I think im going to throw up again."  
"Here." Sam said, handing her a cardboard bowl, and holding her hair as Lenny held her in his arms. "I think the sooner you lay down, the better." Sam took the bowl away, and guided them to the same room that Linda was in earlier.

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Britney said. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." Linda whispered, and Zoe helped her to lay down on the bed she was in earlier as they wheeled one in for Lenny. Lenny was glad to sit down, and seeing them being taken care of by Sam, Zoe left to start her shift.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat?" Sam asked Lenny.  
"Yesterday." He said. "I keep throwing up so I keep drinking water."  
"Well, I think its best if we get you on fluids." Sam said. "And we will wait a while before we try to help you eat something."  
"Okay." She said to Lenny, and left him to get comfy.  
"And you." Sam said to Linda. "You were in here yesterday with a concussion, am I correct?"  
"Yeah." Linda said, with her eyes shut, tired.  
"I need you to open your eyes." Sam said, getting the light ready. "Follow the-'  
"Light with your eyes. I know." Linda said, unwillingly opening her eyes and following the torch. It gave her a bigger headache.  
"Still got the concussion." Sam said.  
"I could have told you that before you did that test." Linda sighed.  
"I know. But I need to check." Sam said. "We should get you on a drip too."  
"I was on one yesterday, well two really." Linda said.  
"We should put you on another, though." Sam said, concerned. "You need fluids if you want the concussion to go away."  
"I know." Linda said, and she pulled back her sleeves, giving Sam permission to put a line in.

After Lenny and Linda were attached to drips, they were both exausted.  
"I would like you to rest now." Sam said.  
"Hooray." Linda sighed. "Could you do me one favour, Sam?"  
"Yeah. What is it?"  
"Could you move our beds together?" Linda asked, and Lenny opened his eyes to look at her.  
"Yeah, please Sam." Lenny asked.  
"Okay." Sam said, heaving Lindas bed over to Lenny's. Linda shuffled to the edge of her bed, and Lenny edged to the edge of his. Lenny put his arm around Linda. "Now rest." Sam instructed, and the two shut their eyes, ready for sleep to overwhelm them.  
"I love you Lyons." Linda said.  
"I love you too, Andrews." Lenny said with a smile, before falling asleep next to his girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Lenny woke up several times in the day to throw up again, but it settled towards the night, allowing him to sleep peacefully. Linda must have been shattered. She didn't even stir in her sleep whenever Lenny got sick.

It was nearing 7am, when Linda began to wake up. Zoe was checking up on her. She tutted as she noticed linda moving about.  
"What did I say?" Zoe said. "No intimacy!"  
"We were not intimate." Linda said groggily. "We just slept."  
"Okay..." Zoe said. "Well, do you feel any better this morning?"  
"Yeah, quite a lot actually." Linda said, sitting up. "Im not so dizzy any more."  
"Good, good." Zoe said, noting it on her patient notes.  
"Hows Lenny?" Linda asked, looking at him sleeping.  
"He got up a few times to throw up, but hasn't in the past six hours." Zoe said, reading off of his patient notes. "His temperature came down too. Looks like you are both on the road to recovery."  
"Thanks Zoe." Linda said, as her stomach rumbled. "Do you think that maybe I could get something to eat? I haven't eaten properly in days."  
"Sure." Zoe said. "What do you want?"  
"Just some toast maybe... to see if I can keep it down."  
"Maybe that two." Lenny said thickly as he woke up hearing their conversation.  
"Okay." Zoe chuckled, and walked out.  
"God im so hungry." Lenny said, rubbing his eyes, and shutting them again.  
"Me too. I don't think I have eaten for three days now." Linda said.  
"I cant even imagine how hungry you are." Lenny said. "I haven't eaten for two, and I feel like my stomach is going to implode." He made Linda laugh. "Its not funny. It almost hurts."  
"Okay, sorry." Linda said, controlling her laughter and wiping her eyes.  
"I take it you are feeling better." Lenny smiled. "Haven't seen you look that cheerful in a few days. I missed it."  
"Yeah, I feel a lot better!" She beamed. "What about you?"  
"Well, im not exactly better yet." Lenny said. "But im not feeling like im going to throw up any more."  
"Good." Linda said. "We can go out to the park when you are better. Like we were going to."  
"Oh yeah." Lenny said. "That was nice before." He smiled at the memories.  
"Mmm hmm." Linda said, smiling. "I miss that smile..." She said, tracing his bottom lip with her index finger. Lenny sat up, and kissed her passionatly, until they heard someone in the room.  
"Eh hem." They turned to look at them. It was Zoe, standing there with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.  
"Sorry!" Linda said, pulling away quickly as Zoe gave them their food. "Thanks."  
"Thanks Zoe." Lenny said, taking a small bite of his toast. Linda did the same.  
"I never thought toast could taste so good." Linda grinned.  
"I know." Lenny replied.  
"Glad you are enjoying it." Zoe said, and left the room, leaving them alone to eat their toast, without intimacy. Or so she was hoping.

"That was so nice." Linda said, getting the crumbs of the plate with her finger.  
"I know." Lenny said, finishing the last bite of his. "Now lets just hope I can keep it down."  
"Yeah, im sure you will." Linda said. Lenny was looking at her, and Linda leaned over and hugged him, and they sat in an embrace for a few minutes, neither wanted to let go. Linda pulled away slightly though, but kissing Lenny.  
"What if Zoe sees?" Lenny asked, pulling away slightly to be able so speak.  
"Don't care." Linda said, and kissed him again.

After about five minutes, they heard a knock on the window. They pulled away and saw Zoe standing there.  
"Sorry." Linda mouthed to her. And pulled away, watching her turn the corner. When the coast was clear, they resumed to kissing again. Another knock was on the window, and they heard Zoe shout.  
"Im still here you know!"  
"Sorry!" Linda shouted back.  
"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it again!" Zoe called before walking off.  
"Great..." Lenny said. "We are in Zoes bad books."  
"Oh well." Linda said. "Whats wrong with a kiss and a cuddle?"  
"Nothing..." Lenny said, and he took Linda in his arms.  
"But Zoe..."  
"She will just have to live with it, won't she?" Lenny said, and they sat in an embraces until they heard shuffling from the other side of the room.

"Wakey wakey." Linda said, and smiled at her.  
"Oh, you too look better." Britney said.  
"We are. Thanks." Linda said. "Are you allowed home today?"  
"Yeah." Britney said, her face lighting up.  
"Hows your ribs?" Lenny asked.  
"They still hurt like crazy when I breath."  
"Oh." Linda said, looking sympathetic.  
"Its not all that bad..." Britney said, and Lenny and Linda both shared confused expressions. "I get to miss loads of school."  
"You got excluded anyway." Linda said. "They gave you work to do."  
"Well, I can't exactly do it now, can I?"  
"Yeah you can. You didn't break your arm or fingers. You can still write." Lenny said.  
"Ugh." Britney sighed.  
"Anyway, since we are feeling a bit better, maybe we can all go home together." Linda suggested.  
"Zoe dropped us off here." Lenny reminded her. "We will need a lift home."  
"Don't worry." Zoe said, walking in after eavesdropping. "I am dropping you off when my shift finishes."  
"Okay." Linda said.  
"Well, i think im definatly getting better." Lenny said. "My toast hasn't come back up yet."  
"Good." Linda said. "Thats a start."  
"I know." Lenny said, and sank back down into his bed, enjoying Lindas company.  
"Shall we go for the walk in the park?" She suggested. "If you feel up to it."  
"Yeah. The fresh air could do me good." He got up, and Linda stood up slowly, feeling slight dizziness, but not enough to effect her.  
"You all good?" Lenny asked her.  
"Yeah. You?"  
"Yup." Lenny said, and they left the ED hand in hand.

They found their usual spot in the park, free of any people for metres.  
"I can't believe how sunny and warm it is." Linda smiled, laying down on the floor next to Lenny.  
"I know." Lenny replied, looking up in the sky. "Ha, theres a top hat."  
"No, thats not a top hat!" Linda said. "It looks more like a pile of books!"  
"I guess it could be." Lenny said, and Linda twisted round to face him, and kissed him.  
"What was that for?" Lenny said. "Im not complaining though."  
"There are no intimacy rules here." Linda said, and Lenny kissed her back. They stayed in the park for half an hour, before thinking they should return.

"Zoe will be wondering where we are." Lenny said, looking at his phone.  
"Yeah, I guess." Linda said, and they stood up. Linda forgot she was still dizzy, and stood up really fast, and she got head rush. "Woah." She said.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, forgot about the concussion." Linda said, and Lenny put his arm around her, before walking back to the ED.

**(Sorry I rushed the end and didn't have time to check through but I wanted to upload it! Hope its okay!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Where have you two been?" They heard the stern voice of Dr Zoe Hanna, as they walked into the ED.  
"Down the park." Lenny told her.  
"Did I say you could go?" She said, arms folded.  
"No, but we thought some fresh air would do us good." Linda shrugged. "I feel a lot better now."  
"I didn't say you could go, did I?" Zoe asked.  
"No." Linda said. "Sorry."  
"You do know i only joking with you right?" She said after seeing their glum faces.  
"What?" Lenny looked up, confused.  
"Im joking!" Zoe laughed. "Its fine that you went to the park."  
"Zoe!" Linda laughed, and playfully punched her friends arm.  
"What!" Zoe said, also laughing. "Im bored."  
"You are supposed to be working." Linda said, just as Nick walked past.  
"Yes, Zoe." Nick said. "You are supposed to be working."  
"I know." Zoe was still laughing. "Sorry, Mr Jordan." She said sarcastically. "See you later." Zoe said, putting her arm on Lindas shoulder before walking back into cubicles.  
"How are you guys today?" Nick asked, seeing them smile.  
"A lot better." Lenny smiled. "Thanks."  
"Good, good." Nick said, while flicking through paper work in the reception. "I see you are going home later. Enjoy the ride home with Zoe." He laughed.  
"Yeah, we will." Linda laughed, catching on to Nicks sarcasm, as they walked back to find Britney sitting up, reading a magazine.

"Having fun?" Linda asked her niece, walking up to her.  
"No. Im so bored!" She said, slamming her magazine down. "I want to go home now!"  
"Be patient. We are going in a few hours."  
"Hours?" Britney said. "What am I supposed to do for a few hours!"  
"Maybe do your work?" Linda suggested.  
"But thats boring!" Britney moaned.  
"Back to your old self then." Lenny laughed. "If you do it now, you don't have to do it later."  
"True." Linda agreed.  
"But I don't want to do it." She said. "I want to go to the cafe."  
"Why don't we all go down there?" Linda said, as Britney swung her legs off the bed. "Slowly."  
"I know." Britney said, and she gently lowered herself so she was standing. "Ouch." She rubbed her ribs.  
"They will hurt, but will get better." Lenny said.  
"I know. You told me before." Britney said, trying to walk, which was a little bit hard as she had been laying down for a few days. She nearly fell, but Lenny caught her.  
"Stupid feet!" Britney shouted, as Lenny stood her upright.  
"You alright?" Linda asked.  
"Yeah Im fine!" Britney moaned. "But my feet are being stupid."  
"Why?" Lenny asked.  
"Pins and needles." Britney sighed, stamping her feet.  
"It will go away." Linda said.  
"So." Lenny said. "Cafe?"  
"Cafe." Linda smiled, and they all walked out. Well, Lenny and Linda walked, Britney kind of just limped with the pins and needles.

"What do you want Britney?" Linda asked.  
"Can I have a hot chocolate?" She asked. "Please?"  
"Sure." Linda said. "And you have a cappucino with no sugar." She said to Lenny.  
"Yeah, how did you know?" He smiled.  
"I remembered when you bought me coffee the other day, and you knew what I always had. So I made an effort and remembered what you had." She explained.  
"Next."  
"Can I have one hot chocolate, one cappucino with no sugar, and a latte with one sugar, please?"  
"Would you like cream with your hot chocolate?" The man asked, and Linda looked to Britney.  
"Yes please." Britney said.  
"Okay. Please find a seat and we will bring them to you." He said as Linda handed over the money and recieved her change.  
"Thank you." She smiled, and they found a table in the corner.

The waitor brought over their coffees and hot chocolate.  
"Nice?" Linda said, watching Britney scoop up the cream on top of the hot chocolate with the tea spoon.  
"Yeah! So nice." Britney said with a mouthful.  
"Glad you like it." Linda laughed as Britney spat some out while talking, and grabbed the napkin and wiped it up.  
"How long until Zoe takes us home?" Lenny said, then sipping his coffee.  
"I think an hour and a half." Linda said, looking at the clock in the cafe.  
"What are we going to do for the other hour?" Britney sighed.  
"Could walk in the park again?" Lenny suggested.  
"No..." Britney said. "One, boring. Two, my chest hurts."  
"Okay. Nothing physical then." Linda said, putting down her now empty cup.  
"What about truth or dare?" Lenny suggested. "Around the ED?"  
"Lenny, we will cause too much trouble!" Linda said.  
"No, lets do it!" Britney grinned. "Please, Linda?"  
"Oh, alright." Linda said. "But not too bad..."  
"Yay!" Britney said, finishing her hot chocolate. Lenny had just finished his coffee, so they left the cafe and returned to their room.

"21 dares? Or spin the bottle?" Britney asked.  
"Whats 21 dares?" Lenny asked.  
"You go around the circle saying one to three numbers. For example, the first person says 1 2, and the next says 3 4 5, and the next says 6..." Britney said.  
"Yeah..." Linda said.  
"And whoever says 21 has to do a dare." She said. "Simple."  
"Ah. Okay." Lenny said. "Can I start?"  
"Sure." Britney said.  
"Okay. 1." He said, and motioned to Britney.  
"2, 3, 4." She replied.  
"5, 6." Linda said.  
"7, 8, 9." Lenny said.  
"10, 11, 12." Britney said.  
"13." Linda said.  
"14." Lenny said.  
"15, 16, 17." Said Britney.  
"18." Said Linda.  
"19, 20." Lenny smirked.  
"21." Britney sighed. "What shall I do?"  
"Um..." Lenny thought, and began whispering to Linda. "Okay. Go and stick this-" He took out a post it note and wrote 'Kick me' on it. "-On Noels back."  
"Easy." Britney said, taking the post it, and creeping out of the room. Lenny and Linda looked up to the window to watch. She crept up behind him, and they saw Sam and Tom look to Britney as she silenced them. She pointed at Lenny and Linda, and they waved to their collegues. Britney showed them the note, and the walked up to Noel, and hugged him.  
"Hey Noel!" Britney said, and patted him on the back, with the post it.  
"Hey Britney." Noel said, surprised.  
"What'cha doing?" Britney asked.  
"Just checking this man in." Noel looked up.  
"Oh. Boring." Britney said, and walked off, leaving the note on Noels back, with him completely oblivious to it. Lenny and Linda were laughing hard when Britney came back into the room. "See? Easy!" Britney said, taking one more look at Noel from behind. The post it was still there.

They carried on playing dares for the rest of the hour and a half, and Zoe came in the room to collect them.  
"Having fun?" She asked, seeing them all laughing. Linda had just put loads of ripped up paper into Toms locker. When they say loads, they meant buckets full.  
"Oh yeah." Lenny replied, watching Linda nearly cry with laughter.  
"Shall we go then?" Zoe asked.  
"Sure." Linda said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

They left the room, and they saw Big Mac walked over to Noel.  
"Ey, Noel? Whats this?" He asked, peeling off the note.  
"No, no no!" Britney said to Big Mac.  
"Whats what?" Noel said, as he read the note. He saw Britney trying to push Lenny and Linda out of the room as they were laughing again. "Oh. This is why you patted me on the back earlier." Noel realised. Britney just shrugged and grinned.  
"Sorry. Dare." She said, pointing to Lenny and Linda ask they tried to look innocent.  
"Ill get you back Lyons." Noel said, waving the note after them as they left. "And you too, Andrews!"  
"Id Like to see you try!" Lenny shouted, before they left the ED.


	14. Chapter 14

They all walked out of the ED, all but one.  
"Okay, what exactly did you do all day?" Zoe asked, now laughing because Linda was crying with laughter.  
"21 dares." Britney said, as Linda couldn't speak.  
"I had to... fill the locker with... paper shreddings..." Linda managed to get out in the middle of some deep breaths.  
"You what?" Zoe smiled.  
"She filled a locker with paper shreddings." Lenny said, laughing at Linda now.  
"Oh my God." Zoe sighed, and opened the car, letting them in. "Make sure you stop laughing Linda because I don't want you wetting yourself in my car!"  
"I won't." Linda said, wiping her eyes, and slipping into the back seat with Lenny, while Britney took the front.

"So, I take it you are all feeling better then." Zoe said, after they had all calmed down.  
"Yeah. A lot." Britney said. "Although my ribs are still killing me.  
"They will." Zoe told her. "For a few days until they start healing properly."  
"I know. Ive heard that a lot." Britney looked towards Linda.  
"Its true though." Linda said, leaning on Lenny.  
"What about you guys?" Zoe asked. "Are you all feeling better?"  
"Yeah, a lot." Linda said.  
"And me." Lenny smiled.  
"Good." Zoe said. "I should think all of you were feeling better, considering the week you just had."  
"I know." Linda grimaced. "Bad luck or what?"  
"I know." Zoe said. "Britney admitted to hospital, then you Linda, then you again, then the two of you!"  
"Woah... three times in one week." Linda realised, and looked at her arms. "They are all bruised! From those stupid IV things."  
"I have a bruise too." Britney spoke up. "All over my chest!"  
"I know." Linda said sympathetically. "It will go away after some time."  
"I know." Britney said, and turned to face Linda. "I know this will sound weird... but I never thought you could live up to the way my mum looked after us."  
"Thanks." Linda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
"Wait." Britney said. "Im not finished."  
"Okay, sorry."  
"But you did live up to it." Britney said. "You look after us so much better then my mum ever did."  
"Thats such a nice thing to say!" Linda said, nearly in tears.  
"Its true." Britney said, smiling. "You don't do drugs, spend all your money on them... You actually spend money on us." Linda was speechless for once.  
"Wow." Linda said, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I thought you hated me."  
"I did, at first..." Britney admitted. "But then I realised that you want the best for us, and you were really nice."  
"Thanks." Linda said.  
"Its no problem. Because its true." Britney smiled.  
"Awwww, so sweet." Zoe said from behind the wheel.  
"Yeah, it is." Lenny smiled and put his arm around Linda.  
"Well, we are nearly at Lenny's." Zoe said. "Where is it again from here?"  
"There. Go Left." Lenny said, telling her where to go. "You found it fine the other day."  
"No I didnt. I left early so I could find where it was. I knew the address, but not how to get there so I had to try and find how to get there."  
"I see." Lenny said, as they pulled up outside his house.  
"Thanks for the lift Zoe. See you Linda."  
"Bye." Linda said, kissing him him. "See you tomorrow."  
"Yep. Bye. Love you. See you Britney and Zoe."  
"Bye." They called together, and they pulled away from Lennys house.

They drove to Lindas house while listening to the radio, and Linda couldn't wait to get home. She had missed Britney being with her, and Joe, who was picked up by Lindas mother the day after she bought him into the hospital.  
"See you tomorrow Zoe." Linda said, as she helped Britney to get out of the car.  
"Bye." Zoe said, as she turned the engine back on, and drove off. Linda took Britneys bag, and put it by the front door so she could get her keys out.

Inside the house, Linda had to clean the kitchen because it had been left from her accident the other day.  
"Woah, its so messy." Britney said, as she walked in.  
"I couldn't tidy. The last time I was in here, I hit my head on the floor. Remember?"  
"Oh yeah." Britney said, and helped Linda to tidy it away.

"Thanks, for what you said earlier." Linda said.  
"Its no problem."  
"I really thought it was me doing a bad job." Linda said.  
"But you weren't. Sorry for making you think that." Britney looked sad.  
"Im surprised at how much you've changed since the other day." Linda said.  
"Me too. But it made me see sense." Britney said.  
"Like how?"  
"Like that living with you wasn't as bad as I thought. Its actually better."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You aren't a druggie, you give us pocket money, you actually try to feed us." She said, putting washed up glasses into a cupboard.  
"Didn't your mum ever give you money?"  
"No." Britney shook her head. "She spent it all on smack."  
"Well, its different now." Linda said, hugging Britney.  
"I know." Britney said, hugging her back. "Thank you."  
"Its fine." Linda said, feeling thankful that her niece might actually be appreciating her now.

Later that night, Lindas mother dropped Joe back down.  
"Sorry, for everything in the last few days." Linda apologised to her mother.  
"Its fine. I heard what happened. Are you alright now?" She asked.  
"Yeah, im fine thanks."  
"Grandma!" Britney pushed passed Linda.  
"Britney, sweetie." She hugged her granddaughter. "How are you? I heard what happened."  
"Im fine. I have a few broken ribs though." Britney pulled away.  
"Aw, bless you." Lindas mother said, sympathetically. "I hope it gets better soon."  
"Me too." Britney nodded. "It hurts."  
"I bet it does." She replied. "Do you need someone to look after Britney when you are at work?"  
"Oh, yeah I do." Linda said, remembering she got suspended. "She is going back to school next monday." It was now thursday. "Only for tomorrow. Im off work at the weekend and then she goes back to school."  
"Okay." her mother said. "I will pick her up at seven thirty, okay?"  
"Yep, fine by me." Linda replied and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Its no problem." She said. "I will see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Linda said, and shut the door.

The next morning, Britney had just been picked up, and Joe was waiting for Linda on the stairs ready to leave for school.  
"Hurry up Aunty Linda!" Joe shouted up the stairs.  
"One minute!" She shouted down with a mouthful of toothpaste.

She ran down the stairs, grabbed her keys and they left the house, ten minutes late.

She dropped Joe off at school, and then made her way into the ED to be greeted by Lenny outside. He had been waiting for her.  
"You're late!" Lenny said. "Make sure Mr Jordan doesn't catch you..."  
"Don't worry." Linda said. "I will tell him I had to take Joe to school on the way. He won't mind."  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Lenny shook his head and took Linda into a hug. "Its good to see you are better, anyway."  
"Its good to see that you are better, too." Linda said, reaching up to kiss him, and they smiled at each other, before walking into the ED.

"Welcome back!" Tess said, and gave Linda some flowers.  
"Aww, thank you Tess!" She said, accepting them. "They are beautiful."  
"They are from all of us." Tess said, as Linda read the card.  
"Thank you guys." Linda smiled, and took the flowers into the staff room and put them into a vase.  
"We had better get to work." Lenny said, putting his arm around her, and leading her out of the staff room.  
"Where are you working? Resus, or cubicles?"  
"Cubicles until an emergency comes in." Lenny told her, holding both her hands.  
"Im in cubicles. We can work together." Linda said, as she wrapped her arms around Lenny. She really loved him, and was glad when Lenny put his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms.  
"Well, better get working." Lenny said, and made his way over to one of the patients, and Linda sighed. "We can go out for lunch, if you want. Walk in the park..."  
"Yeah, Id like that." Linda said, and then got back to work.

**(Thats it! Well, there will be a quick epilogue coming soon!)**


	15. Chapter 15

EPILOGUE

Ten years later, Lenny and Linda had married, and moved in together. Along with Britney and Joe, they now had their own child, Amy, six years old.

They both still work in the ED with Zoe, Nick, even Charlie. They still love their job as they work together most days, and now that Britney and Joe are older, Linda and Lenny can go out more because Britney is capable of looking after Amy. This gave Lenny and Linda some more free time at night so that they could go out for dinner, walk in the park.

Britney was now in university, studying art. Britney liked art, and found she had a real talent for it. She was hoping she could use some of her ideas in fashion design, as her work was mostly patterns.

Joe was studying for his A levels, and had chosen Sport, Maths, Physics and Geography. Sport was his favourite subject, and wanted to use it in his future plans. He was always looking after Amy, playing with her, just like a brother would. Amy loved him like a brother, and also Britney as a sister.

So, from the day of Britneys accident up to now. If the accident didn't happen, would any of this happened? Linda and Lenny might not have gotten together, had a child. Joe wouldnt have had someone to act like his younger sister, Britney wouldn't have found her passion for art, and wouldn't be as successful as she was now.

Lenny and Linda were a great couple. Rarely argued, and when they did, it would only last a few minutes. They couldn't stand being mad at each other.

The perfect couple, in my eyes.


End file.
